Huntress
by HLecter511
Summary: It different when you have a family to watch out for in a world where the dead comes back to life, looking for the next flesh to gnaw on. But being a Dixon, you watch out for each other and you sure as hell know how to defend yourself against all odds. (Starting from Season One)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** That Eerie Feeling

…**..**

…**.. North Georgia: …..**

…**..**

In a 1987 Mustang Eleanor, Nakkita Dixon, was driving back home from attending a medical lecture.

Nakkita was new to the medical field and she has actually just graduated as an RN. Now, she was driving back towards the Northern end of Georgia to the mountain area where her husband and she live.

A soft beeping sound cause Nakkita to glance down at the Mustang gages to see that the gas was hitting the low line. She sighs out and looks around her surroundings. Her eyes catch a sign that proclaim that there was a gas station about a quarter mile away. As she gotten closer, from a distance Nakkita could see the gas station lights. Thus, she pulls right in and parks the mustang at the gas pump farthest from the building.

Shutting off the vehicle, she slid herself out of the driver's seat but not without pulling her wallet from her purse. However, something fell out. Bending down and reaching out to the ground, she smiles at what has fallen out of her purse. She picks it up with a radiant smile.

It was a picture of her husband and her in hunting gear. Her husband was the one to teach her everything about nature, hunting, and surviving in the wilderness.

They had met when Nakkita was hiking through the woods one day and she had ended up tripping, fallen down a hill and into a creek bed. She remembers trying to pull herself out of the creek, but then realize that she sprain her ankle. Thus, she sat there and was yelling for help every so many minutes. That is when he had appeared.

His name was Daryl Dixon.

He had come out of the woods with a rifle in his hands and he stared at her with narrow piercing blue eyes. He ended up calling her stupid to which she retorted back in calling him a redneck asshole. And that is how their relationship had started.

From that day, Daryl would always appear wherever she was and always bother her. He had the courage after a month to ask her out on a date. After that, they went out for a year and a half before he had asked her to marry him and she said yes.

Smiling at the picture that brought up the memory of how their relationship came to be, Nakkita tucks the picture back into her purse for safe keeping. She slides out her debit card from her wallet before throwing the wallet back into her purse.

Nakkita turns to the pump and slides the card into it, hit the button for type of gas then she pulls the pump out. Opening the gas cap, she stuck the gas pump in and begins to fill her mustang up.

Standing there, Nakkita begins to look around at the surroundings. She took in how dark and eerie it was feeling tonight. There was these feeling of eyes on her that kept making her to glance around, but she didn't see anything unusual.

Being married to a Dixon, Nakkita was sure as hell train to fight, to keep her senses sharp, and to not take anyone's shit.

Glancing behind her again, she didn't see anything.

Nakkita glances around the gas pump station to stare into gas stations store to see that the cashier was behind the counter and watching TV. However, the cashier didn't realize that someone was behind the counter and staggering towards them with outstretches arms.

Nakkita begins to open her mouth to shout a loud warning, but found her voice dying in her throat as she watches what happens next. What she saw made her eyes widen in complete horror.

The staggering person that had snuck up behind the cashier, lunge forwards and begins rip apart the cashier's neck. Blood was sprouting like a watering hose from the cashier neck as the person kept gnawing and ripping.

Nakkita gasps out, shakily pulling the gas pump out of her mustang. She quickly screws the gas cap back on and shut the small gas panel.

Turning to get into her mustang, Nakkita looks up ahead and sees more staggering people. There were three of them. But what disturbs her was the dark blackish red blood seeping and dripping from their mouth. Instantly knowing these people weren't in the right state of mind, Nakkita gets into her mustang, turns it on and puts the gas pedal to the ground.

She peels out of the gas station. She didn't care if she was driving illegal in speed terms, but she needs to get home.

…**.**

…**.Daryl and Nakkita's House: ….**

…**.**

"We can't leave."

"We have to little brother."

"Not without my wife!" Daryl shouts at his older brother, Merle, who came over to get Nakkita and Daryl out of the house.

They both have seen on the news about this epidemic outbreak affecting the people and turning them into these walking dead people. It was like one of those zombies movies becoming real. It wasn't fiction anymore, it was becoming non-fiction now.

"She is a Dixon! You taught her well…I hope."

"Shut up!"

"Just get packing. She is fine."

A low growl slips out of Daryl's mouth as he went back to shoving most of survival gear in a bag. He makes sure that he has his crossbow and bolts before he leaves the house. He sees that Merle was putting the black Triumph motorcycle into the back of Daryl's truck, strapping it down then got into driver's side.

Daryl moves to the passenger side, threw his backpack in the middle of them and got in. When he shut the door, Merle immediately hits gas and they were peeling out of the stone driveway.

His artic color blue eyes were station out of the passenger window the whole time; fill with concern for his wife. His eyes shut and he drops his head against the window.

Seeing his younger brother very upset and becoming distress by the second, Merle eyes him closely. He could see slight tears building up in Daryl's dark brown eyelashes. This makes Merle to know that something was very wrong with his little brother.

Looking back in front of him, Merle begins to think of how he just got out of jail, serving a year and then he comes home only to see this waitress bite the fingers off of a customer of theirs. That incident causes Merle to go straight to his brother and sister-in-law house.

"Are you crying, Dar-leen-a?"

"Shut the hell up! I had just left my wife behind and in her condition too."

The last part of that sentence has cause Merle to ease his foot off the gas a bit and he boldly looks at Daryl, not caring about paying attention to the road.

Daryl had lifts his head from the window as he could feel Merle staring him down. Bringing his thumb up to his mouth, Daryl begins to do his nervous habit of chewing any hangnails that were presence on his thumb.

"What do you mean in her condition?"

Daryl didn't reply and he kept staring out the window. It was a mistake as Merle doesn't like to be ignored. Thus, Daryl got a smack to the upside of his head. Daryl turns his head to glare at Merle, but takes note of Merle was gladly glaring right back.

"You better answer me little brother or I'm going to pull this truck over and kick your sorry little a—"

"She is pregnant." Daryl snaps.

After that comment, the truck came to a screeching halt causing Daryl to bring his hands up and they slam against the dashboard of the truck, stopping him from smashing his full body into it. He looks over at Merle, who was staring straight out the windshield before slowly turning his head towards Daryl.

"How far along is she?"

"Eight months." Daryl lowly mumbles, but Merle felt like he heard him clear as day.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT LETTING HER OUT OF THE HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU DIPSHIT!?"

The statement was very much true to Daryl. He bows his head a bit, knowing his brother was right.

Nakkita was the one and only woman that Merle has actual respect for. But that was because Nakkita didn't take Merle shit and had kicked Merle ass once—they later found out that Nakkita's older brother was a ranger in the military and had taught her some fighting moves to defend herself.

"I can see why you feel like fucking shit now." Merle snaps not making Daryl feel any better. Jerking back forwards, Merle aggressively stomps his foot back onto the gas and the old Ford pickup truck jerk forwards with a roar of the engine.

They were now going ninety through the back roads.

Daryl could only stare out the window, hoping that his wife and their little one were safe.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Arriving at the house, Nakkita could see that all the lights were off, which usually met that Daryl wasn't home.

"No, no, no." Nakkita repeatedly says as she quickly walks up to the house.

When she enter the house, Nakkita finds a note from Daryl that said that Merle literally drag him off and for her to stay safe, to find a safe haven. And that he will come and find her.

Dropping the note, instincts begin to kick in.

Nakkita quickly moves to Daryl and her bedroom where she beings to pack her hunting gear, first aid kits, medicines, and her high tech compound bow with its metal head arrows. She brought everything to her mustang before going back into the house and into another bedroom.

The bedroom that she enters has light blue walls, a baby crib, change counter, rocking chair, and a toy chest to the side. The room was to be their son's bedroom. However, now it was just going to be a baby room as no one was going to live here anymore with the outbreak happening.

Nakkita begins to grab baby things from the closet and dresser. She grabs mostly everything she got from the baby shower she had last month and pack it into the backseat of her mustang.

As an old habit, but also, not liking the fact that someone could break into the house, Nakkita locks it up before she quickly move to her car. She got in, starts it up and buckles herself in.

From there, Nakkita once again peels out of the gravel driveway and gets herself onto the back roads. She has to find a safe place fast because she knew that nowhere was safe for an eight month pregnant woman.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hello Everyone!**

This story used to be post before but I took it down because I decide that it needs to be fix up a bit. (Plus, I lost slight interest in it…) Anyways, please enjoy and please give positive reviews!

Thanks!

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:** I don't own anything about **The Walking Dead Series**. But what I do own is my original characters, Nakkita and soon to be baby.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **New Faces

…**..**

…**.. Six Months Later: …..**

…**..**

An old clinic on the outskirt of Atlanta city has been the hiding spot for Nakkita Dixon for the past few months.

She was sitting on the floor, just finishing with putting her handgun back together when there was a soft squeal next to her. Looking to her right, an instant smile came upon her lips.

In a baby seat, at six and a half months old was Xavier Anthony Dixon. He was babbling nonsense and he was kicking his feet about.

Xavier was born a week after the outbreak. He was early, but Nakkita had a feeling that day that it was because of the stress she was in from running away from any of those dead walking people. To her luck that day, Nakkita came across an older couple where the wife was an ex mid-wife. The couple had helped Nakkita perfectly deliver a healthy seven pound three oz. baby into the chaotic world.

Then, after resting with the older couple for a week, Nakkita ask them to join her as she couldn't stay in one spot for long. She was searching for her husband. The couple had ended up refusing and stated that they would be fine. All Nakkita could do was thank them and she left.

Soon after that, she found a small baby store, raided it of its baby food and baby things. Anything to keep her little one strong and healthy every moment. Next, she had raided a store for herself, clothes, boots, and food.

Setting the gun aside and wiping her hands on a rag, Nakkita turns to rest on her knees and she went to lift Xavier out of his baby carrier when she heard something outside. She turns towards the front of the clinic, straining her hearing sense.

It sounds like horse hooves clicking across the pavement.

Slowly, Nakkita makes her way towards the board up windows and peeks through one of the cracks.

On top of a chocolate brown horse was a man wearing tan/brown sheriff uniform and he was staring around at his surroundings like a lost boy.

Biting her bottom lip, Nakkita debate her conscious mind, weighing the options of letting this man in. She grabs the handgun she was cleaning before moving towards the door. She pushes the heavy desk aside and opens the door up, sticking her head out to stare straight at the man.

Upon seeing her, the man came to a stop and this look of shock and relief of seeing another living person was upon his face. Nakkita steps out a bit with a small sheepish grin and raises her right hand up as a friendly sign.

"Hi there, um, sheriff."

…**..**

…**.. Few Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

After the awkward greeting, Nakkita found out that the sheriff was name Rick Grimes. He was now sitting across from her and he has explained to her about his story. His story was of how six months ago he was shot at a crime scene and ended up in a coma after that. Then he goes on about telling her that he knows his wife and son are still alive, but he is searching for them. Once Rick told her his story, she told him about hers and how she was looking for her spouse too.

"Thank you for this." Rick says, holding up the bowl that was fill with chicken noodle soup. She has a small portable stove and would obviously use it for warming up soup.

"You're welcome." Nakkita nods, adjusting Xavier in her arms.

Her left hand was in the small hands of Xavier. He was curiously and highly entertains with playing with Nakkita's engagement and wedding band rings. Nakkita looks away from Xavier to look at Rick, seeing that he was grinning at the sight of Xavier.

"How old is he?"

"He is six almost seven months." Nakkita answers, looking down at Xavier and laying a feathery kiss on top of his head. She caresses his smooth cheeks before looking back up at Rick, who stood up after placing his empty bowl aside.

"Come with me into the Atlanta city."

"That is a bit dangerous, Rick."

"I know. But I need to find something. Something more. I don't want to leave you or Xavier behind, Nakkita." Rick admits, pulling his sheriff cowboy hat onto his head.

The last survivor that she has seen was two months ago and they had tried to forcefully get into Nakkita pants on a supply run. She ended them by kicking them off a high bridge. Now, here was a man that Nakkita could tell was a good man with a good heart, wanting her to come along with him and keep them close.

Idealistically, Nakkita knew she couldn't, or rather, shouldn't stay hiding in this place forever because more walkers would be roaming around or migrating to different areas. She didn't want to be impractical and stay here since she took out a few already with her compound bow and arrows.

Therefore, Nakkita stands up with Xavier in her arms and she gives Rick a knowledgeable nod.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The mustang was driving slowly beside the horse that Rick was on. Her window was down to have interesting conversations with Rick and getting to know one another.

When Rick held his hand up, she stops her vehicle and put it into park. Rick got off the horse and he steps up to her driver's door with a reasoning look.

"I'm going to go ahead and check things out. If I don't come back in a while, drive around or get out of here. Got me?"

"Yes." Nakkita affirms.

"Take this."

Rick hands her a walkie talkie before giving her a mild grin before turning back to the horse and getting on. Nakkita rolls up the driver's door windows and sat back, watching Rick ride away into the city. He did glance back at her one last time before disappearing behind a street corner.

A generous sigh of nervousness and concern escape her. She felt more nervous for the good-nature sheriff then where she was park at the moment.

For now, it was a waiting game and a look out. Her eyes were staring around at the surroundings, taking in everything from side to side or high to low. Her senses were on high alert for anything.

In her head, she was counting down the minutes and she hit sixty for the ten times making her to believe it has been close to ten minutes since she didn't know if she counted to fast or not. When she begins counting again, her eyes widen as a group of about ten walkers were quickly stumbling down the street road that Rick had gone down earlier.

"Oh fuck-y fuck." Nakkita blurts out, slowly turning on her mustang and calmly back her mustang in an alleyway, away from any walkers view.

Parking the mustang, her eyes look into the rearview mirror to check up on Xavier. He was peacefully sleeping, clenching his baby blue blanket in his hands. She shakes her head, looking forwards and thinking how it was a bit irony of how peaceful he was in such a gloomy and chaotic time.

The walkie talkie in the passenger seat begins to crackle causing her to jump in her seat. She growls a bit at being startle before reaching over and picking up the walkie talkie, playing with the knobs on top until a voice was flawlessly coming through.

"_Hey, hey, are you Nakkita?"_

"Who is this?" Nakkita inquires, staring down the walkie talkie with narrow eyes and wondering who the hell this unknown person was.

"_Never mind about that. Rick told me to contact you somehow. And—"_

"What happen to Rick?"

"_Let me explain this in a real short story. The cowboy is stuck in a military tank. I'm telling him how to get out now. Now, he had told me that there was a woman and a child that was with him. That is you. And so, he wants you to drive pass the road that he went down, but take a left on another road right after that." _This unknown person explains to her.

"Alright, I got it. But any funny business and I'm putting an arrow through your ass."

"_Great…Now, I'm going to get Rick out. So start going."_

Nakkita throws the walkie talkie into the passenger seat and puts her car in drive. She pulls out of the alleyway and begins to head in the directions that the unknown young man told her to go to.

A few colorful profanity words slip past her mouth as she dodges a group of walkers. Luckily, or rather thankful, that her car is known to be a fast muscle car. Plus, she could easy drive around these walkers that could barely move in general.

Not wanting to endanger anyone or this unknown young man, she drove a few blocks around to throw off the walkers before she went down the road that she was instructed to go down.

"_Nakkita?" _The walkie talkie came to life again, but this time, it was Rick's voice.

Nakkita couldn't help but smile upon hearing him, knowing he must be safe. She grabs the walkie talkie, hitting the button on the side while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Rick? Am I glad to hear you voice, cowboy."

"_Ha ha. Listen we are with a group at a clothing store. It is on the road that Glenn told you to go down. Pull into an alleyway where you will see two men with bats. They are going to let you in this chain-link fence gate that leads to the stores loading docks."_

"You got it." Nakkita confirms, setting the walkie talkie down and pushing her foot down on the gas.

She drove a bit down the street some more until she slow up to see two men opening a gate and beating walkers off with bats. Quickly, Nakkita pulls the mustang in and the two men pull the gate shut.

The two men came running over to her, keeping watch while she put a baby harness on her and then she puts Xavier into it.

Being move around, Xavier was now awake and was easily occupy with playing with her necklace. Reaching back into the vehicle, she grabs her compound bow and she slings the pouch of metal head arrows onto her back.

The two men look like they been granular times as they were panting and sweating from beating down the walkers for her to get into the area. They led Nakkita through the docking area and into the building, soon meeting up with the rest of their group.

"Whoa, I thought that you said kid, not baby." The unknown voice that was over the walkie talkie was the one that spoke out. This makes Nakkita to look straight at the person to see who they were and what they look like.

It was a young Asian man that said it and he was glancing at Rick with wide eyes, but upon seeing Nakkita glaring at him, he gulp.

"And is that a problem?" Nakkita snaps.

The young man quickly shook his head with a faint of fear across his face. He look away as Nakkita's sea foam green eyes froze him to the core and were too intense to look at. Nakkita looks away with a satisfy look and she glances at the other people presence.

The rest of the group soon introduce themselves, but for some reason, Nakkita pick up on their uneasily looks towards her. Nakkita glances over at Rick with a curious and questionable look.

"I told them your full name." Rick admits.

"Yeah, and? What's so bad about that?" Nakkita shrugs her shoulders, not seeing the big deal with introducing her name to others.

The African-American woman named Jacqui came up in front of Nakkita and she gives Nakkita an unsure grin.

"Do you happen to be related to a Merle Dixon?"

…**..**

…**..Up On the Roof: …..**

…**..**

The roof door slams open with a loud bang causing Merle Dixon to try looking over his shoulder to see if it was the group again. Adjusting his position, Merle watches as the group came walking over to him.

It was hard to move for Merle because officer friendly has handcuffed him to pipes. Hence, Merle was stuck with sitting on the ground and all he could do was frail around like a fish on a fishing hook.

As the group came before him, Merle eyes widen upon seeing a new face other than officer friendly.

"Shit, Merle, what did you do now? It's the end of the freaking world and you still get in trouble." Nakkita snaps at him, shaking her head as she sees that nothing is new with the older Dixon.

"Well, I'll be damn. You are alive. And what is this?" Merle asks, staring at the baby harness on Nakkita's front.

Stepping up to Merle then kneeling down beside her handcuff brother-in-law, she shows him the precious gift that Daryl and she made.

Nakkita knew why her Merle was handcuff to the roof, thanks to Rick explaining to her before they came up on the roof top. She didn't blame Rick as she knew how harmful Merle is when he is drug up and even when he isn't drug up, he is a complete asshole anyways.

"This is Xavier. Daryl and I son."

"So this is my nephew." Merle grins, staring down at the baby and seeing that Xavier has the same color eyes as Daryl, this artic blue color.

"He has the Dixon eyes. Good."

"He has Daryl's eyes. Is Daryl alive?"

"Yeah. He is fine. Perfectly fine. But I won't know any more if I am not un-cuff soon." Merle snaps, glaring at everyone, especially Rick.

"Well, Merle, you deserve it." Nakkita slowly stands up but not without giving him a punishing treat.

"What does that me—OW! Dammit woman!"

The other two women in the group, Andrea and Jacqui, turn away to not laugh right in Merle's face. The men were staring with wide eyes in shock, not believing they have just witness Nakkita giving Merle a good smack upside his head. They knew that no one dare go around the Dixon's or better yet, touch them. But here was Nakkita, not caring and gives Merle a hefty slap upside his head.

"You have no right to call people by such names, especially a racist slur."

"But he is a—"

"This isn't the fucking olden days, Merle Dixon." Nakkita sharply states, glaring him down.

Seeing Nakkita's sea foam greenish blue eyes staring him down, Merle shut his mouth knowing that it was a lost cause to even fight with her. No matter what, Nakkita always got the last word with him. He can admit that the one thing that he didn't miss was the arguments with Nakkita.

Standing at full height now, Nakkita steps away from the grumbling Merle and she walks back towards the group.

They were being to form a plan on how to get out of the building and the city. When Rick's face lit up, Nakkita knew he has an idea, but upon seeing his sheepish grin, it was going to be something mess up and unpleasant.

…**..**

…**..The Building Docking Section: …..**

…**..**

"This smell is horrible."

"Don't watch this, Nakkita." Rick stammers as he was standing over a walker that he took out earlier. He was standing over it with an axe.

Nakkita instantly listen and steps far away from him then turns away just as Rick begins to hack up the walker and he was trying not to gag himself.

The others were trying to be bold and watch, but end up turning away, gagging and or slightly throwing up from the sigh and stench. The suction sound of the axe being pull from the blackish red walker blood wasn't helping either.

Once the walker was all hacks up, those that have gloves on step up and begin to take handfuls from the gruesome pile of hack up blood and flesh and begin to smear it onto Rick and Glenn.

Both Rick and Glenn have suited up in rain coats and long leather gloves. By covering them up in the walker's blood, organs, and anything else that can be rub on them or hang, they were going to mask their scents from other walkers. They were hoping that this would work. If it does, the two were going to make a break for a truck that they saw down the road. That truck would be their getaway vehicle from this place and city.

Nakkita would glance over her shoulder to see how the process was going. She kept her back to the scene, so that Xavier wouldn't have to witness anything. Nakkita gently caress the back of his head, softly humming underneath her breath.

Though, Nakkita couldn't help but grin in amusement as Glenn was muttering under his breath then quickly threw up a few seconds later. She shakes her head and looks away to glance down at Xavier.

When it became too quiet for a few seconds, Nakkita turns her body around to face everyone. Her nose twitch at the horrid stench. Her eyes land on Rick and Glenn, both were downright cover in walker's blood and organs to mask their smell. The two men look completely traumatize with what they were doing to make the plan happen.

This was definitely a story to remember.

"This is mess up, but it's going to work. I can feel it." Nakkita couldn't help but say to which the others slowly nod their heads in agreement, praying that it would work.

Once Rick and Glenn were back to normal and not gagging, the two walk out of the building and outside. As they were outside, Nakkita and the rest of them quickly went back up to the roof tops to keep an eye on them from a birds view.

It was a waiting game now.

Minutes past and there was low rumbling of thunder cracking through the atmosphere. Nakkita sniffs the air and makes a face, knowing the smell of rainfall. Her eyes glance at everyone else, seeing distraught expressions upon hearing the thunder coming closer and closer to them by the minute.

"Ah, shit." Nakkita hisses as the smell of fresh rain and electricity was in the air. The storm was going to be happening sooner than they think.

"What?" Morales pull the binoculars from his face to glance at Nakkita.

"It's going to rain any moment now. They have better get to that truck fast before the rain comes and washes the walker scent off of them." Nakkita proclaims, nervously running her hands through Xavier's hair in a gentle manner.

Everyone eyes were back on the streets, hoping that Rick and Glenn were close to that truck. Every so often they would stare up at the skies, seeing them darkening. That is when a few raindrops start to fall then it begins to shower.

Nakkita unzips her hoodie and puts it over Xavier, not wanting her little boy to get sick from the cold rain.

The walkie talkie in T-Dog's hand begins to crackle to life and then Rick's voice came over. It was sweet music to hear his voice.

"_Everyone get ready out back. I'm coming. Glenn is distracting the walkers for us."_ Rick informs them.

Everyone was dazzling with excitement upon hearing this news and finally going to get out of here. They were happy with the success of Rick and Glenn.

Not wanting to waste anymore precious time, they quickly ran off the roof and down the stairs.

Nakkita pause before going to the door and looks over at her brother-in-law, seeing the defenseless look upon his face. He was still handcuff to the pipes on the roof. He caught her eyes before they travel to Xavier and he looks back at her, nodding for her to go. She nods back before rushing off, but she did hear T-Dog shout that he got Merle and would go get him.

Running to the back of the store to the loading docks, they burst out of there and ran to the truck. Nakkita went to her mustang, quickly and in records time, strapping Xavier securely in his baby's seat and shutting the door. She got into the driver's side, pull the keys out of her pockets and put it into the ignition, starting the muscle car up.

She felt distorted for all the running, but she relaxes as Rick pulls up ahead of her and pulls out into the streets. She put the mustang in driver and immediately hits the gas pedal, wanting to get the hell out of this city.

After about a few minutes, they were on the highway and Nakkita couldn't help but get a smile. They were out of the city and heading off to a camp where the group originally came from. She was going to be with other survivors and Xavier and she wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

Glancing into the rear view mirror, her eyes went onto Xavier, who was trying to grab his feet while making this motor boat sound with his lips. He was too cute and he always brought delightfulness to Nakkita.

Her head did tilt back a bit as she sees something coming fast towards them in the distance from up behind. That is when she took note of the yellow dodge challenger flying by with Glenn behind the wheel.

Looking back ahead of her and relaxing a bit back in the driver's seat, Nakkita shakes her head at Glenn's happy-go-lucky behavior with driving a fast car.

After a few seconds though, her mind went onto her husband as she couldn't wait to reunite with him after being apart from one another for almost a full year.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hi Everyone,

I hope everyone is enjoying the chapters. Since I have a bit of this story written already from the past, I'm actually going through them and fixing them up and whatnot. (One of the reason that these chapters might take a while to appear). But I'm making moves, so you won't be waiting too long.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Reunited

…**..**

…**.. Camp: ….**

…**..**

The camp was on the outskirt of Atlanta City and on top of a high hill near a quarry. When they got back, they were welcome by the group, but not without scowling Glenn for the dodge challenger's alarm blaring and not shutting off.

It was an emotional sight as the group reunite with their love ones or friends. The top emotional scene was when Rick was reunited with his family.

As for Nakkita, an older man name Dale told her that Daryl was out hunting and should be back any day now. She was thankful for this information and also, she could see how many people was shock upon learning that she was Daryl's wife. Something was telling her that Daryl wasn't seen as a good guy.

The man name Dale led Nakkita to his old RV and let her stay inside with Xavier. He told them to rest, especially Xavier. Nakkita was grateful for the older man's kindness and took up on his generous offer.

Now, Nakkita was lying in the bed at the back of the RV, once again she was playing the patience and waiting game for her husband return to camp.

The rest of the night, Xavier perfectly slept throughout the night. Nakkita held him close as they slept, but her mind was still running with thoughts of Daryl that she would wake up every so many hours.

The next morning, Nakkita was up early and decide to go down to the quarry to wash up. It was a beautiful area and day to walk down to the quarry. As she got down to a shore part, she strips down to underwear and bra and got in. She held Xavier close to her as she walks around the water, soaking the both of them and feeling less grubby with the water washing away the dirt from her skin.

Being in the water, it was Xavier's favorite. He loves the water and shows it by slapping the surface, giggling and kicking his feet. Nakkita was gently laughing too and kissing the top of Xavier's head, happy that he was enjoying himself.

Feeling herself becoming prune and knowing that Xavier was prune for having softer skin, Nakkita got out and begins to dry Xavier off first with a towel that Dale generously lend to her. She then dries herself and changes back into her clothes. Instead of putting Xavier into his clothes, she wraps him in the towel as she wants him in clean clothes instead of the one that he was wearing.

All set, Nakkita makes the quarter mile journey back to camp.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later; Afternoon: …..**

…**..**

The introduction and explanation of what happen to Merle wasn't how Rick wanted it to go. He almost got stab by Daryl Dixon, but Shane put him into a headlock for Rick to explain about the situation with Merle and how dangerous the older Dixon was to the group.

But what was honestly going on in his head a lot was that this man, Daryl Dixon was Nakkita's husband and father to Xavier. Rick was really thinking of the saying, 'how opposite attract,' when he thought of Nakkita and Daryl together.

Upon thinking of the woman, Rick was wondering where Nakkita was. For some odd reason, Rick was becoming very protective over Nakkita and Xavier. He couldn't explain why the sudden feeling, but he felt it was right to protect the two.

As if hearing his thoughts, Rick saw Nakkita coming up the hill with Xavier in her arms, wrap in a towel. Rick quickly turns his attention to Daryl, who was angrily picking up the rope with dead squirrels on it, off the ground. A genuine smile came onto Rick's lips and he steps in the direction of Daryl, holding his hand out and told him to stop walking.

"What now!?" Daryl snarls, his eyes darkening as he glares at Rick.

"I have one more important thing to tell you, Daryl."

"What? What more do you have to say to me?"

"Very good news." Rick assures, holding his hands up with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah? What? Is it about my brother again?"

"No. I would say that this is better. I want you to turn around and see for yourself." Rick advises with a happy smile.

Daryl eyes were still narrow upon Rick before he did what the sheriff told him to do. Daryl whirls around to see what this good thing was.

The rope that was holding the squirrels slip off his shoulder and land back onto the ground, Daryl not caring about the dirt all of them. His eyes were wide and solely focus on the sight before him. It was a very heavenly sight to him and one that was too impeccable.

"No, no, this—this is not real. It can't be." Daryl lowly croaks out, his eyes were rapidly blinking to hold back the unknowing unshed tears that were forming.

"Daryl? Oh my god, Daryl!" Nakkita eyes widen and a warmhearted smile came onto her lips.

Nakkita quickly jogs to her husband with this newfound high-level of energy.

Realizing that this was definitely real, Daryl took a slow step forwards before he quickly speed walks towards his wife that he hasn't been in contact with for almost a full year. When she was in his arm range, Daryl instantly pulls her into his body and hugs her to him, laying a few kisses onto her neck.

A wiggle in between them causes Daryl to pull back and look down with curious eyes. He reaches up, pulling the towel away from the wiggling form and his eyes widen upon seeing a baby smiling up at him. Daryl eyes look up into Nakkita's and seeing her smile, he realizes who the baby was.

"Meet Xavier Anthony Dixon, our son."

It appears that the whole camp was watching the reuniting of Daryl with his wife and son. They couldn't help but smile upon seeing the bliss feeling of happiness that Daryl was showing.

For ideally, the Dixon brothers were label as complete redneck assholes, but seeing how Daryl was reacting with his wife and son, they couldn't help but be happy for him.

Taking Xavier into his arms, Daryl stares down at his son. He has to admit that he was upset for not being there for Nakkita when she had him and also, being there to raise him over these months. A hint of anger went through Daryl now. He was angry for this epidemic happening and cause Daryl to be separated from his wife and son for the past half of year. He felt that he has a lot to make up, even though Nakkita would reassure him that he doesn't. But he felt like he does.

Daryl held Xavier close to his chest with his left arm and he wraps his right arm around Nakkita waist. He kept his family close and he led them towards his tent, getting away from everyone awing over them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Even though his lips were chap, his kiss was perfect against her lips.

There was no stopping Daryl from deeply kissing his wife in a passionate manner. It has been way to long without his counterpart by his side. He was the first to pull away and rest his forehead against her forehead; both were gently panting and regaining their breath.

"I still can't believe it. That you are here."

"I know that I can tell you that I have learned how to survive from the best." Nakkita mumbles against his lips before kissing him again. His arms tighten a bit around her lower back and tug her even more against his body.

A happy gurgle cause the two to pull apart and look to their right and a smile came onto their faces as their little one was the one making the happy sounds. He was in a portable bouncy seat, kicking his feet about and smiling up at them upon getting their attention.

Turning back to face his wife, Daryl face became a bit serious.

"I have to go back to get Merle."

All Nakkita could do was nod, knowing that she couldn't stop her husband from going back to get his older brother. Her head was bow and she was staring at the ground, not wanting him to see her frown, but one of his callous hands grasps the underside of her chin and lifts her head back up.

"Hey, are you okay with this?"

"Just that, well, we just got each other back after a half of year, Daryl."

"I know. But Merle is—"

"I know. I can't stop you from family. Plus, I know that you will be fine." Nakkita blurts out.

Daryl leans forwards, giving her forehead a kiss before pulling her into a hug and resting his chin on top of her head. His eyes did look over at Xavier, grinning as he watches Xavier grabbing his feet and trying to lift them to his mouth with a look of determination.

Shutting his eyes, Daryl kept holding Nakkita while nuzzling his face into her dark brunette hair, breathing in her scent. The feeling of having his wife and son with him was indescribable, but it sure as hell was perfect.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

There were a few long logs around a handcraft fire pit, where a small fire was alive and breaking apart the wood, crackling and popping of the sound of wood splitting every so often.

Nakkita was sitting on one of the logs, holding Xavier upright in her lap. His back was leaning against her chest, her hands on his side to keep him on her lap and upright. Besides Nakkita, Daryl was doing last minute of cleaning his bolts and his crossbow. When Daryl was finishing up with the crossbow, he was making sure that his hunter knife was in its holster and strap to his waist.

Knowing that a small group was going back into the city for Merle, the residents in the camp stood around and was going to watch the group leave. They watch as Rick was appearing from his tent, walking up a slight incline of a hill and fixing his sheriff uniform. He was walking with long strides to the center of camp and trailing right behind him, ranting and wildly waving his around was Shane, trying to reason with Rick.

Many of the residents seem to get an annoy look towards Shane, but it quickly vanish.

"Why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane loudly asks, not believing that Rick was going to risk his life with others for the older Dixon.

The two ex-sheriffs have, ironically, come to a stop near Nakkita and Daryl. Thus, when Daryl heard Shane disrespect his brother, Daryl stood up with a death glare shooting at Shane and body tensing up.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl snaps at Shane, who gave him a look over and shakes his head.

"No, I did. Douche bag is what I meant." Shane proclaims, not showing an ounce of caring of what his irresponsible comments can do.

Nakkita couldn't help but roll her eyes, not liking how Shane was treating her husband or the situation at that. For some odd reason, when Nakkita stares at Shane and hears him speak, she couldn't help but get this slight jolt inside her to not trust Shane for or about anything. Also, she has to admit, that his attitude needs to be straighten out too.

"Merle Dixon…guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane adds on to more of his reasoning of why Rick shouldn't go into the city. He put his hands on his hips and spread opens his legs to have an authority stance.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst. Me, thirst and expose." Rick simply replies, shaking his head.

Nakkita looks away from the men arguing and she stares down at Xavier, watching as he was trying to grab her necklace but just brushing it with the tip of his fingers.

Her necklace was sterling silver with very detail small angel feather trinkets. Daryl had got her this necklace a while ago. She remembers eyeing it at a store while baby shopping with Daryl. He took notice of her stare and he generously brought it for her.

"We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That isn't any way to die, let alone a human being." Rick argues before turning away, not wanting to look at Shane's disapproving face, anymore.

Rick ventures his way away from Shane and came to a stop near a fire pit that has a cooking pot hanging over it. Rick's eyes went up to meet his wife, Lori eyes and his son, Carl, sitting there on the log.

"So Daryl and you? So, that is your big plan?" Lori says with disbelief in her tone and her look.

Taking a red bandana from the back of his jean pocket, Daryl sits himself down beside his wife and he begins to clean his crossbow bolts. His eyes would glance up to stare in between Rick and Lori, trying to strain his ears to hear them. He couldn't hear mention, especially when Rick appear to ask Glenn something that cause the young man face to scrunch up and then sigh.

"Ah, come on." Glenn loudly exclaims, not believing that Rick ask him to return back to the city.

"You know the way. You have been there before and been in and out of there no problem. You said so yourself." Rick eyes stay on Glenn, not straying away.

Pulling the worn down baseball hat off his head, Glenn runs his right hand through his oily hair before dropping his hand to his side. He pulls his hat back on while staring at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up at Rick.

"It's not fair for me to ask, I know that. But I feel a lot better with you along. I know those two women would too." Rick tells Glenn, glancing at his wife then over at Nakkita.

"That's just great. Now you are going to risk three men." Shane says, annoyance lacing his tone.

"Four."

Everyone turns to see T-Dog walking forwards and was the one that said this. Nakkita smirks and looks at her husband, who has pause in polishing his bolts. Daryl looks up at T-Dog then shakes his head with a low sarcastic chuckle escaping from him.

"My day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Daryl lowly mutters underneath his breath. However, he jumps when his wife gives him a quick pinch to his upper thigh. Daryl turns his head to her and he stares at her with piercing blue eyes, but they soften when she was giving him a 'deal-with-it-or-else' look.

Turning his attention back to his bolts, Daryl let out a low grumble and he kept polishing the bolts.

"You see anyone else stepping up to save your brother's white cracker ass." T-Dog retorts, not looking at Daryl and stare forwards with his arms cross over his chest.

Glancing at his wife, Nakkita was shooting him the look again to which Daryl looks down at his bolts, but he still speaks out.

"Why you?" Daryl asks.

"You wouldn't begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-Dog replies, glancing at Daryl before looking away.

"That's four." Dale points out.

"It's not just four. You are putting everyone single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick." Shane steps towards Rick, slightly pointing at him with a disapproving expression.

"Come on, you saw that walker. It was here, it was in camp. They are moving out of the cities and coming back. We need every able body was got. We need them here; we need them to protect camp." Shane rants, stepping closer to Rick to get into his face.

"It seems to be what you really need most here…are more guns." Rick slowly states, seeing a perk of interest instantly appear into Shane's eyes upon hearing this new information.

Not only did it get Shane attention, but it also appears to get everyone else's attention.

Nakkita looks away from everyone to stare down at Xavier in her lap. He wasn't focus on her necklace anymore, but he was now focusing on his father. Nakkita knee bumps Daryl making him to look at her, but then looks down at Xavier, seeing Xavier staring at him.

Setting down his bolts, Daryl reaches out and takes Xavier into Nakkita arms and held Xavier close to him.

"Right…the guns." Glenn says, realization hitting him in the face.

"What guns?" Shane asks.

"Six shotguns. Two high power rifles. Over a dozen handguns. I clean the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting on the street waiting to be picked up." Rick explains.

"Ammo?" Shane eyebrow rose slightly.

"Seven hundred rounds." Rick answers.

Stepping back away from Rick, Shane thumbs tuck in the front of his jean pockets, staring at the ground before looking up a little at Rick.

"You went through hell to find us. You-you just got here. You are now turning around and just leave." Lori tries to reason, staring at Rick with a disapproving look.

"Dad, I-I don't want you to go." Carl uneasily chips in.

Nakkita stares at the woman that was Rick's wife before she looks over at Rick. She could tell that Rick was having an inner struggle upon hearing his family begging, but his face said it all. He was going into the city not just for Daryl, but also, the guns with the ammo. The weapons would be a great help for the group.

"The hell with the guns. Shane is right…Merle Dixon!? He isn't worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." Lori stands up from her spot as Rick begins walking towards her.

The comment causes Nakkita to instantly look at her husband. She could see Daryl's muscles tense up then relax as Xavier moves in his arms. Xavier hands reach up and his hands ran over Daryl's lower face, smiling. Daryl grins down at Xavier, holding his son close before looking at Rick and Lori argue.

"Make me understand." Lori snaps at Rick.

"I owe a debt. To a man I met and his little boy." Rick softly tells her, reaching out to place his hands on either of Lori shoulders. Seeing that Rick wasn't going to change his mind, she felt angry and upset, thus turning a bit away from him. However, Rick turns her back around with a calm expression.

"Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I would have died. It's because of them I made it back to you at all. They said they would follow me back to Atlanta. They are walking into the same trap I did, if I don't warn them."

"What's stopping you?"

"The walkie talkie is in the bag I dropped. He got the other one and our plan was to connect when they got closer." Rick tells Lori, who looks away and she seem to find the ground more interesting than staring into her husband sincere eyes.

"Is it our walkies?" Shane asks as he sat down on the front bumper of his jeep.

"Yeah." Rick simply answers.

"So, use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea speaks up as she was listening—like everyone else was doing—in on the whole conversation.

"CB fine. Walkies to suck to crab. Back in the seventies, don't match any ban, not even the scanners in our cars." Shane looks away, shaking his head.

"Well, isn't he the downer of the party." Nakkita whispers to Daryl, who looks at his wife with an agreeing grin.

It was silent after that and the tension was rising between Rick and Lori making everyone a bit uncomfortable in their spots.

"I need that bag." Rick tells Lori, staring her in the eyes and showing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer anymore. Seeing he wasn't going to stay, Lori turns away and goes back to sitting beside Carl, holding the young boy close.

"Okay?" Rick asks his son, who stares up at Rick before nodding his head.

"Alright." Rick steps forwards, ruffling his son hair before standing up straight and looking at everyone.

Now that the tense conversation was over, Daryl hands Nakkita Xavier and stands up. He does bend down to kiss the top of Xavier's head before turning away to grab his crossbow and the bolts that go with it.

"You better come back to me or so help me, Daryl, I will have to go to the city and drag your ass back." Nakkita tells him, standing up to stand before her husband.

Daryl slings the crossbow over his left shoulder and he holds the strap with his left hand. He stares at her with a small smirk.

"I'll like to see that."

"Well, I don't think you want that happening. So, get your ass back here, Dixon, got that." Nakkita takes a step to him, getting closer to him.

Daryl nods causing Nayla to nod back. She didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling a bit iffy about this whole city return adventure. Daryl steps closer to her, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, glancing at her to take in her face before walking away.

Standing behind, Nakkita stares after her husband but she looks down at Xavier, who was making grabbing motions towards Daryl.

This makes Nakkita to go after Daryl, who was about to climb up into the back of the loading truck that Glenn will be driving.

"Daryl."

Daryl turns around and step towards her as he sees Nakkita coming at him with long and determine strides.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"Xavier was just waving for you and you didn't give me a proper 'see you later.'"

A smirk came onto Daryl's lips. He steps to her, caressing Xavier's face before looking at Nakkita. They both seem to lean forwards at the same time to kiss one another. Daryl pulls slightly back so that the tip of their noses were still touching.

"I'll be back. I promise you."

"You better."

"Dixon don't back down on a promise."

This comment makes Nakkita to grin as she knew it was very much true. Daryl gives her another quick kiss before pulling away. Nakkita steps back, watching as Daryl gets into the back of the small loading truck. She turns away and begins to walk back towards their tent. Xavier was beginning to gnaw on her shirt.

"Hungry little one? I do believe that we might have another small jar of apple sauce left. How does that sound, Xavier."

Hearing the word 'apple sauce' slip pass her lips, Xavier has stop gnawing on her shirt. He was staring up at her with those Dixon blue eyes and then he smiles up at her. Nakkita gently laughs as she was coming to the tent.

Standing in the back of the truck, Daryl has a smirk on his face as he watches his son and wife from afar, glad to have them back.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hello Everyone, **

**Thanks for reading and the reviews. **

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Everything Turns To the Worst

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

For the next hours, Daryl, Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn left for the city. Nakkita was trying to take her mind off of the whole city trip by playing with Xavier, feeding him or trying to take a nap beside Xavier. But as two hours went by, she walk around the camp, stopping to talk to Dale, who was going to check up on Jim as the man was on a hill a bit away from camp, digging holes. Before Dale walk off, Nakkita tells him that Jim is being morbid and slipping from sanity.

After that, Nakkita went back to Daryl and her tent, grab the bag fill with dirty clothes and she makes her way down to the quarry. She got a spot on a small sandy section. In a car carrier, Xavier was keeping himself occupy by gnawing on a teething ring.

She was almost done finishing up Daryl, Xavier and her clothes when she heard a car door shut a bit away from her. Looking up, she sees Ed and Carol old jeep and the women of the camp were coming out of it with basket fill with the group clothes.

When Nakkita was finish with the clothes, she rung them out before putting the damp clothes in the bag and slinging it over her left shoulder. She bent down, grabbing the carrier handle and picks it up with her right hand. Nakkita decide to walk to the group of women to see if they need an extra set of hands.

"Look who it is." Jacqui says, smiling as Nakkita gotten closer.

"He is so cute." Amy coos as Nakkita stood before them now and Xavier was eyeing everyone curiously.

"Have you done laundry?" Jacqui asks, handing Carol a shirt.

"Yeah. I have just finish doing Daryl, Xavier, and my laundry. But I have come over here to help you girls out." Nakkita softly tells them.

"Oh, you don't have to do that sweetie." Jacqui waves at her saying. The others—Carol, Andrea, and Amy—nod their heads in agreement.

"But—"

"No, go back to camp, dear and hang up those damp clothes and take care of your baby." Jacqui gently commands, making shooing motions at Nakkita to which Nakkita begins to gently laugh and nods her head.

"I agree." Andrea chuckles.

"Are you sure?" Nakkita asks again.

"Yes!" They exclaim together causing Nakkita to gently laugh and nods her head.

She waves at them before walking away, but as she was walking away, she couldn't help but glance at Ed, Carol's husband, storming past her towards the laughing women.

Getting this bad vibe off him and not liking him in general, Nakkita glances over her shoulder to see what he was going to do. Upon looking back, her stomach twists in disgust and anger when Ed grabs Carol in a violent way, yelling at the other women then he has the nerve to backhand Carol across the face.

Quickly, Nakkita puts down the laundry bag and Xavier's carrier before sprinting back toward the women. As Carol was away from Ed, Nakkita tackle Ed to the ground and deliver a nice right hook across his face before she was pull off. She fell onto her butt, wondering who just rip her off until she sees Shane dragging Ed away from the group and he was now pounding his fists on Ed's face.

Noting that Shane didn't appear like he was going to stop any time soon, the women were screaming at him to stop. He soon stop, exchanging a few words with Ed and then pushes off the bloody face man. Once Shane back away, Carol ran over to her injured husband, kneeling beside him and sobbing while checking him over.

Nakkita pushes herself off the ground and begins to walk back towards her things and Xavier. Xavier was whimpering in his carrier, sensing that something wrong has happen. Nakkita makes gentle shushing sounds and hum a bit until he calms down. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees that everyone was still standing in shock.

Picking the bag back up, slinging it over her left shoulder and then picking up Xavier's carrier in her right hand, Nakkita was going to make her trip back up to the campsite.

"Are you good?"

Hearing a voice behind her, Nakkita turns around to see Amy about a few feet from her.

"Yeah."

"You got hard punches in. Are your knuckles fine?"

Glancing down at her knuckles, Nakkita sees that they were a bit red. She looks back at Amy with a small grin and a slight nod. The young women nods her head back with a grin before jogging off after her older sister, Andrea, who was heading back to camp. Nakkita stands there for a few more moments before making her journey back to camp.

…**..**

…**..Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

After the whole ordeal down at the quarry today, everyone appear to be quiet around the night fire at the beginning until Dale begins talking to lighten up the mood a bit.

Nakkita came walking over to the camp fire with Xavier in her arms and cuddle up to her chest. As she was getting closer, she pauses when she hears a rustle about thirty feet from her in the bushes. Her eyes narrow as there was no wind tonight.

Her eyes were narrow on the bush before a blood curling scream echo through the camp, which makes her look towards Dale's RV. Her eyes widen upon seeing a walker ripping the side of Amy's neck off.

The rustling in the bushes got louder and Nakkita looks back with alarm eyes. A few profanity words slips past her mouth as a group of walkers came bursting out and charging the group. Nakkita went to bend down to grab the hunting knife in her boot when she was grab from behind causing her to instantly scream.

Whirling around, Nakkita saw it was Shane and he pulls her behind him.

"Hold onto me. I don't need Dixon on my fucking ass for something happening to you or Xavier." Shane shouts at her, turning around to shoot some of the walkers that were coming near them with his shotgun.

Nakkita grabs the back of Shane's shirt and let him lead them through the crowd. Soon Lori with Carl appears, grabbing on the back of Nakkita's shirt and then Carol with Sophia grab onto the back of Lori's shirt. It was one big train that was huddle close together.

Looking around at the camp with wide eyes, Nakkita watches as walkers going through the camp and attacking those that couldn't get away or defend themselves. Nakkita holds Xavier closer as he was beginning to cry from all the noise and knowing something was horribly wrong as he was sensing Nakkita's fear.

It appears that more walkers were appearing in the camp and coming towards them. Nakkita knew that Shane wouldn't have enough ammo to defend all these walkers; hence, he was leading them towards the RV.

Getting closer to the RV, gunshots echo throughout the camp. The group looks to see that the others were back. Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl came sprinting into camp with a bag of guns and using them to take down the rest of the walkers. Rick was running around, screaming for Lori and Carl in a frantic way.

"NAKKITA! XAVIER!"

Pulling from Shane, Nakkita sees Daryl taking down a walker while yelling for Xavier and her.

"DARYL!" Nakkita shouts back.

Whirling around, Daryl sees her causing him to sprint right at her and pulling her into his arms. He pulls away to take down another walker that was following him. Holding her close in his arms, he held her tight and not wanting to let go.

A minute past before it was over.

All the walkers that had invaded the camp were now officially kill and not going to be coming back to life any time soon. Around camp, those that survive were running around trying to either find out who is still alive or find their close ones.

Nakkita slightly pulls away from Daryl to allow him to check them over and then Xavier over with wide eyes. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. Seeing his wife and son safe allow Daryl to slightly relax, but not as much. The whole ordeal freaks him out.

Pulling her close again, Daryl nuzzles his head into Nakkita's hair before laying his lips against the side of her head.

Standing together, they pull apart when a cry of pain split through the air. It seem like everyone turn their heads towards the sound.

Near the RV door, Andrea was hovering over her little sister, Amy, sobbing as Amy was gone from the walker ripping through her arm and neck. Soon, she would turn into one of the walkers too.

Nakkita eyes widen with realization that if something was to ever happen to Daryl or her, how they would react. Would it be like that or something different? She shut her eyes, not wanting to think about that negativity anymore. Opening her eyes back up, Nakkita looks up at her husband and knew that as long as they were together, they would be just fine.

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

The morning wasn't a regular good morning, it wasn't even a good to begin with for the camp survivors were cleaning up the bodies litter around the camp.

As a pre-caution, those with pickaxes re-kill the walkers by stabbing them through the head or stabbing those that were bit last night. They didn't need any surprise walkers in the camp anymore.

On one side of camp, there were two piles. One was walkers that they didn't recognize coming into camp and the other was the camp resident that were unfortunate to be bit last night. The walker pile was being burn while the now dead camp residents would be bury away from camp.

Slamming the pickaxe down, it scatters the skull like smashing an egg against a hard surface. Daryl pulls the pickaxe from the now crush head of the walker and walks a bit away to find anymore lying around. His eyes look up to see his wife helping out with stabbing the walkers through the head too. Off to the side, Carl was holding Xavier in his lap and trying to distract the little one from everyone else.

"You alright?" Daryl walks over to Nakkita, noting that she made a face while stabbing one of the walkers through the head.

"The smell of horrendous things always makes me gag at times. This is being one of those times." Nakkita tells him, feeling that itchy feeling in the back of her throat upon getting a good whiff of the walker flesh.

"Here." Daryl pulls out a freshly wash bandana from his side pocket. It was a black and cream color design one that Nakkita wash for him yesterday. The bandana was one that he usually wears around his face during hunting or cleaning up something.

"Thanks." She takes it from him and she lets him tie it around the lower part of her face. When she turns back to stare at him, he smirks as she looks like a bandit of some sorts.

Nakkita grins at him from underneath the bandana before she looks over his shoulder with raise eyebrows. Daryl turns around to see what his wife was looking at to see Andrea still hovering over her little sister body, not moving an inch.

The Dixon couple stood side by side with one another, watching as Rick walks up to Andrea to most likely talk about Amy to her. But he only met a gun to his face and Rick to back away with his hands raise up in the air in a defensive manner.

Nakkita and Daryl walk towards Rick as a small group was forming around him.

"We can't risk it anymore, Rick." Nakkita instantly tells Rick, glancing behind them at Andrea then back at him with a serious look.

"You can't be serious? Do you want that girl to hamstring all of us? That dead girl is a time bomb and I am sure as hell not risking my wife and son's lives." Daryl sharply states, jabbing his right thumb over his right shoulder towards Andrea hovering over her infected little sister's body.

"What do you suggest then?" Rick asks, rising his arms a bit to emphasize his question.

"Take the shot. Cling it in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Daryl tells him, itching the side of his nose while staring at Rick with raise eyebrows.

A sigh slip escapes from Nakkita upon hearing her husband words that didn't exactly seem right for the situation at hand. Then again, he was right about Amy body coming back as a walker very soon.

"No. For God sakes let her be." Lori states and shaking her head, wrapping her arms around her body.

Nakkita looks at Lori before staring off to see Carl holding Xavier with Sophia sitting by. They were both making faces at Xavier causing the little one to laugh. A small grin came onto Nakkita's face as she was happy that Xavier was happy.

Glancing back at the ground, Nakkita takes note that her husband was shaking his head, not wanting to risk Nakkita and Xavier life, but also, deep down, everyone else's. She realize that she must've been in a daze while staring at Xavier as the group appear to be done talking and Daryl was walking away. Nakkita quickly hurries over to her husband, but they both stop as they see Jacqui pointing at Jim with a fearful look.

"What is going on now?" Nakkita lowly mutters, watching as Jacqui kept backing away from Jim with that horrify look.

"A walker got him. A walker bit him." Jacqui exclaims with widen eyes.

With that information, everyone became tense and begin to step away from Jim, not wanting to be around an infected person. Yet, the group of people seem to form a circle around Jim and those with weapons took a step forwards.

Seeing that everyone was staring him down with cautious and fearful eyes, Jim picks up a shovel and begins frantically looking around with fearful eyes. From behind, T-Dog easily snuck up on Jim and put him into a hold that Jim couldn't escape from. That gave enough time for Daryl to run up and lifts Jim's shirt up to show on the left side of his stomach, a bloody walker bite mark. Daryl drops Jim's shirt, staggering away from the man.

Standing beside Nakkita, Daryl picks up the pickaxe that he has been using and holds it close. He steps a bit in front of Nakkita in a protective manner. Any wrong move by Jim or any signs of turning, Daryl would end him with a quick stab to the head.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." Jim kept repeating turning around in circles, staring at all of them with wide eyes and sweat was starting to appear onto his skin.

"No, no, you're not." Nakkita whispers, gripping the back of her husband shirt.

…**..**

…**..Twenty Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

"What are we to do?" Nakkita asks, glancing away from the group to stare at Jim sitting on crates behind the RV.

The bitten man wasn't moving from his spot and was only staring blankly down at the ground. She looks back at the group with raise eyebrows, discussing what they have to do with Jim or rather how to go about dealing with the infected man.

"I say put a pickaxe through his head and the dead girl's head too and be done with it." Daryl states acting like it was no big deal and it was an easy solution to do with the snap of their fingers.

Nakkita looks at Daryl with fine raise eyebrows to which he looks back at her with an innocent expression and shrug of his shoulders. Nakkita grins at his innocent look and she turns her attention back on the group.

"That's what you want? For you." Shane retorts to which Daryl nods his head.

"Yeah and just do it." Daryl replies.

"I hate to say it, and I never thought I would, but Daryl is right." Dale slowly says, shaking his head as he didn't believe that those words have escape him. The older man went to open his mouth again to add more to his words, but Rick has instantly cut him off.

"Jim's not some monster or rabid dog, Dale." Rick says, staring at Dale with his hands on his hips.

It appear that Dale had wanted to say something else to his comment, but Rick cut him off as soon as everyone begins to get into an argument with one another.

"We can't have someone infected around us." Nakkita exclaims loud enough for everyone to stop arguing with each other and look at her.

"What happens if we turn our backs and the next moment, Jim or—hate to say this—Amy goes into walker mode and attacks us? I don't know about any of you, but I can't have that. I'm sorry, it is wrong to think that, but I can't. Especially having my son around and now I have my husband back by my side once again. I'm sorry, but we have to do something soon or now. We don't have to kill, but figure something out." Nakkita rose her hands up in front of her in an apologetic manner once she has finished what she had to say.

The whole thing was stressful for all of them. It has been stressful since yesterday when the walkers attack the camp. They have to work together to figure everything out, but if they can't do that than nothing was going to get done or worst comes to worst, someone was going to get hurt.

"Exactly. Zero tolerance for walkers." Daryl adds in, nodding his head but making sure to stare down Rick to emphasize his point.

"What if we can get him some help? I heard about this CDC working on this cure." Rick suggest, looking away from Daryl as he couldn't hold the hunter artic blue stare.

"That was six months ago and it probably had gone to shit. Sorry to say, Rick." Nakkita answers, resting her hands upon her hips.

She feels bad for shooting down Rick idea, but she has a funny feeling that the CDC was not up and running like it used to.

"Well, I have heard about it too. I have heard it, but the world went to hell." Shane says, leaning on the handle of his shotgun.

"If this CDC is still up and running—"

"That is a stretch right there." Shane cuts Rick off, saying.

"Why? If there is any government left or any structure at all. They protect the CDC at all cost. I think it is our best shot. Shelter. Protection." Rick says, glancing at all of them before shooting a stern look at Shane causing the group to glance in between the two men.

"Hey, you want those things, so do I. So if they exist, they are at the army base in Fort Benning." Shane waves his hands about, saying.

"That is a hundred miles away and in the opposite directions, if you must know." Nakkita points out to Shane causing him to make a face.

"That is right. But it is away from the high zone. So listen to me, if that place is operational, it would be heavily armed. We would be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines on this epidemic, Shane. They were overrun and we all seen that." Rick states, throwing his hands up and dropping them to his side, letting them slap against his sides.

"Plus, just our luck, the military would probably think we are walkers or infected. So, they would mostly likely shoot us on the spot." Nakkita muses, realizing that her logical thinking was beginning to flow out of her mouth. It appears that her statement was true because everyone was starting to nod in agreement.

"So, the CDC is our best choice and Jim's." Rick glances at everyone for any disagreements to his suggestion.

Though, it didn't seem to agree with Daryl Dixon.

"You guys go look for some aspirin. Do what you need to do, but someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl exclaims, turning around and charging Jim with the pickaxe high over his head. He was going to bring it down on Jim's fearful posture, but was stop.

"Daryl!" Nakkita screams.

Before Daryl could end Jim, Rick has appear behind Daryl with his pistol to the back of Daryl's head. Stepping in between Daryl and Jim was Shane with his shotgun across his chest and staring down Daryl with narrow eyes.

"We don't kill the living." Rick lowly warns towards Daryl, pulling the hammer back on his gun. Daryl still has the pickaxe in mid-air, frozen in his spot because of the barrel of Rick's gun brushing the back of his head.

"Daryl."

Glancing to his right, Daryl sees Nakkita standing to his side with a slight concern and fearful look. He absolutely hates seeing her looking scared for anything.

Nakkita knew that Daryl was a headstrong man and can become impatience with things when it doesn't go according to plan, but she loves that about him. When there was a challenge set up in front of Daryl, he will not stop until he solves and completes it. With his mind set on something, he goes beyond the limits to achieve it. Nakkita loves that about her husband and his determine attitude that makes him a strong individual.

"That's funny. Coming from the man who has a gun to my head." Daryl sneers, turning around to face Rick while lowering the pickaxe at the same time. Daryl stares Rick right in the face, not caring that there was a pistol pointing right at his face.

"We may disagree on some things, but not on this. You put it down. Go on." Shane commands Daryl.

The way that Shane said this to Daryl causes Nakkita to narrow her eyes. He was speaking to Daryl as if Daryl was a child and could be boss around. Slowly, there was a list forming in Nakkita's head call 'why she dislikes and wishes to kick Shane in the ass list.' It was a long title, but it fits her idea of what she wants to do to the asshole speaking to her husband like that.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get his way, Daryl throws the pickaxe to the ground at Shane's feet before storming away. Nakkita let out a relief exhale before following after Daryl to calm his down before he does something completely reckless again.

As Nakkita follows behind him, she shakes her head as she watches her husband pick up another pickaxe and moving around the camp to find anymore walker bodies to re-stab. Nakkita step to him and rest her right hand on his left forearm causing him to flex his arm then relax. He turns his head to stare at her with harden piercing blue eyes, but they soften as he takes her in.

"Are you good?"

"Nah, I'm pissed. I'm piss off because they have those two infectious people around. One is already dead and is a freakin' time bomb waiting to go boom on all of us. Doesn't anyone understand the concept of surviving?" Daryl mutters, waving his right hand in the direction of Amy's dead body and then towards Jim, who was still sitting behind the RV with a frighten look. Nakkita glances back at the two individuals he wave towards then she looks back at him.

Nakkita slides her hand down his forearm and to grab his hand, staring him right in the eyes with her bluish green eyes.

"I'm piss off too, Daryl. But we have to respect everyone's wishes. We work as a group and we can't break how the group functions."

Daryl eyes search hers before looking down at their entwine hands. He took a step closer to her and lays his lips against her forehead in a gentle manner. When he pulls away, Daryl steps back and stares at her with a small smirk.

"God, you are smart and beautiful."

"I don—"

"Don't say that you aren't because you would be badly lying." Daryl cuts her off, not wanting her to disagree with him. He leans forwards again to kiss her temple then a quick peck to her lips. Daryl went to walk away after that, but she grabs hold of him again.

"What?"

"Where is your wedding ring? I have notice that it wasn't on your left ring finger." Nakkita points out since she didn't feel them underneath her hand when she was holding his left hand.

Pulling his arm away from her, Daryl reaches towards the collar of his shirt and pulls on a black leather string around his neck. Hanging off the leather necklace was his black titanium wedding band.

"You know that I hunt more than ever and do these gruesome things now. I would never forgive myself if something was to happen to it." Daryl tells her, slipping his necklace and ring back into his plaid shirt, patting his chest. Nakkita steps to him, a bit on her tippy toes to lay another peck on his lips and a quick pat to his butt.

She winks at him before quickly walking away from him before he could do anything back at her.

A low growls escapes from between Daryl lips as he stares after his wife. Nakkita glances back at him with a mischievous twinkle to her eyes and another sly wink.

"That woman is going to get it from me soon." Daryl mumbles, turning away with his new pickaxe in hand.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews thus far. I'm trying to fix up the old chapters while working on new ones. **

**Thank You! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **Moving Forwards

…**..**

…**.. Evening: …..**

…**..**

After cleaning up the camp from the bodies, burying those that were a part of the group and burning the walkers' bodies, the survivors decide to go with Rick plan. They were going to head towards the CDC where they were hoping it was still functioning.

As they were getting ready to leave, the Morales family decides that they were going off on their own and they were going to head off in the opposite direction then them.

Nakkita was leading Daryl in his old Ford pickup truck that has Merle's Triumph motorcycle strap in the back. In the backseat, Xavier was kicking his feet about in his baby carrier and making some sounds every few minutes.

They were all following Dale's RV. Nakkita was behind Shane in his jeep and Daryl was driving behind her. Once they got off the dirt road that lead to the quarry, they wave to the Morales family as they drove off in the opposite direction before going off into their direction.

The whole way they were traveling through the back roads. The plan was to try to avoid going anywhere into the city or places where they knew used to have a large population.

Every so many minutes, Nakkita would take a glance in her rearview mirror to check up on Xavier before looking up some more to see her husband driving behind with a tire expression. This time, when she did this routine and she looks back forwards out of the windshield, she slowly hit her brakes as everyone in front of her was coming to a stop.

"What is going on?" Nakkita mutters and shuts off her vehicle as she watches the others getting out of theirs. Her driver's door opens making her to look up to see Daryl standing there.

"What is going on?" Nakkita asks, unbuckling herself from the seat and getting out of her car.

"The old man's RV hose blew again. They have to find another one." Daryl lowly tells her. He was squinting his eyes as he was trying to stare up ahead and he could see the smoke coming out of Dale's RV frontend.

"So, I assume we are going to be here for a while."

"Maybe." Daryl steps around her to pull her front seat forwards and then half of his body was in the car towards the back, unbuckling Xavier.

Nakkita smiles as Daryl emerges from the car holding their little one, who was blinking his eyes to adjust to the sunny weather. Daryl holds Xavier close and begins to rock in his spot.

Shutting the driver door behind her, Daryl and Nakkita walk side by side, heading into the direction of Dale's RV where everyone was crowding around. Daryl was grinning down at Xavier, watching their son looking around at his surroundings while lowly babbling nonsense.

When the Dixon family got closer, they heard Shane mentioning about a gas station up the road and T-Dog and him would check out a hose for Dale's RV. As Shane went to leave, Jacqui appear out of the RV with a worry expression.

"Ya'll its Jim. It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." Jacqui tells them with a sadden look. Everyone glance at one another then at Jacqui, who turns away from them and goes back into the RV.

"Hey, Rick, want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead and see what I can bring back." Shane says, quickly walking away with T-Dog, and getting out of the sad yet awkward atmosphere that appear to float around after hearing about Jim's condition.

On their faces, everyone was shaken up or has some sort of upset or mad look about Jim's condition. It was sad to see he was turning into a walker very slowly and it was a painful transformation. But angry because it happen to their group and it reminds them what had happen back at the quarry.

"Yeah." Rick replies before going into the RV himself.

Nakkita watches Shane and T-Dog walking away before she turns around and steps to her husband. He laid his lips on Xavier's head before bouncing him a bit in his arms, softly speaking to him.

"How is he?" Nakkita asks, standing before Daryl. She drops her head on his right shoulder, turning her head slightly to stare down at a happy Xavier in Daryl arms.

"Fine. But maybe we should feed him some more just in case."

"Yes, that is a good idea." Nakkita agrees, standing upright and leading Daryl back towards her mustang with a giggling Xavier in his arms.

"He is such a happy child." Daryl proclaims, staring down at Xavier with soften eyes.

As Daryl stood in front of Nakkita's mustang, waiting for her to get Xavier baby food, Daryl took in his son. He was glad to see Xavier as a happy child because he was like the good side light in this shitty walker world. Deep down, Daryl knew his son was going to have a childhood that was going to be different, yet better than what Daryl had. For Daryl and Nakkita were both parents with a protective and caring side. Nakkita would tell Daryl that he has a heart of gold, but Daryl would always reply that he would only show it to her and their son.

"Here." Nakkita hands Daryl a small jar of baby food with a small baby spoon.

Daryl sits himself on the hood of the mustang and he begins feeding Xavier. A smile was on Nakkita face as she sees how Daryl was taking care of their son and a small smile was coming onto Daryl's face. Even though Daryl missed six months of Xavier, he sure as hell was trying to make up for it.

…**..**

…**.. A Half an Hour Later: ….**

…**..**

The condition of Jim has officially gotten worst to the point that his fever was going past the warning limit. He was spitting up gunk that wasn't normal for anyone to spit up.

Against Daryl's words to stay away from Jim, Nakkita check the dying man over and then walks out, telling Rick that Jim wasn't going to make it. That he was going to turn very soon, maybe minutes.

Knowing that his condition was getting worst, Jim has request to be left behind and on the side of the road, against a tree. They did that last wish for him.

Now, Jim lay against a tree, telling all of them that his time was up and he was going to be seeing his family very soon since his family didn't make it in this new dead world.

Nakkita was holding Xavier close to her body as she stood beside Daryl on the hill. They watch each member of their group go up and say something to Jim before walking away back to their vehicles. For Dale's RV was fix again.

Daryl and Nakkita step forward, where Daryl nods his head at Jim and Nakkita sent Jim a small grin.

"Let's go, Nakkita." Daryl says, resting his hand on her lower back and leading her down the hill.

"Here we go on the road again." Nakkita says, looking ahead at the others as there was no more looking back.

It was really the only thing that group could do was to look forwards and try not to look back.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: Late Evening: …..**

…**..**

The days were passing and it was late evening when the group finally arrives at the CDC building. It has been a few days since leaving Jim behind, but also, they ran out of food along the way. Their vehicles were running low on gas and living on the fumes somehow. With all that happening, the group appears to lose their patience too.

Since running out of food, Nakkita had to resolve to breasts feeding Xavier as he was the number one priority to take care of. Daryl was piss because he hates to see his wife and son going hungry and he was upset because he didn't know what was going to happen at this CDC place.

When they have arrive at the CDC place, there was bodies lying around everywhere, bullets seem to litter their bodies. There were sandbags barriers set up around the CDC, military Humvees park around and military officers were also lying around, showing they have been overrun.

The group quickly moves around these obstacles as they were jogging towards the CDC with determination. Nakkita makes a disgust face as flies were all around and on the bodies that they were running around.

Quickly yet quietly the group came before the building and stood in front of a steel door. There were metal shutters over the doors and windows, showing that it has went on lockdown.

"Walker!" T-Dog announces making the group to look behind them and see a few walkers appearing and heading towards them.

"Oh shit." Nakkita whispers, feeling Daryl pull her behind him.

An annoy and piss off growl emits from Daryl as he slings his crossbow off his shoulder and begins to load a bolt into it. He shot a walker that was closest to the group before turning to Rick, who was staring at the steel door and around it, trying to find a way in.

"This is your fault! We shouldn't have listened to you!" Daryl shouts at Rick, stepping towards him but was shove back by Shane and getting Shane's finger pointing in his face.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Shane snaps.

Daryl sends Shane a death glare before turning his back to him. Daryl steps up to Nakkita and presses his chest up against her side.

"It's going to be alright. I'll protect the two of you." Daryl assures Nakkita. She gives him a gentle grin and a nod of her head.

"I know you will." Nakkita whispers.

"Rick this is a dead end." Shane glances at Rick, who was shaking his head as he didn't believe that this was a dead end, or rather, he wouldn't believe that this was happening to them.

"Where are we going to go?" Carol asks Rick, desperation in her tone as she holds a crying Sophia and Carl to her. She was trying to comfort them, but it was hard when everyone was freaking out too.

"Do you hear me!?" Rick shouts at the door causing them to stare at him like he lost his mind.

"We can't be here. It's getting dark." Lori step up to her husband, lowly saying so that the kids didn't hear her words.

"There are more walkers coming." Nakkita points out as walkers were appearing from the sides now.

She shakes her head, not wanting to be standing here anymore. Her eyes scan over everyone else, seeing that they were probably thinking the same thing and wanting to run back to their vehicles, try their luck somewhere else.

"The camera moved!" Rick exclaims, pointing towards the camera above the door.

The others look back at Rick before the group begin to walk away to get back to their vehicles. They didn't believe him and instead, they want to get back to their vehicles as fear was running through all of them.

"No it didn't. You are imagining it." Dale tries to tell Rick, who shakes his head and he kept his eyes on the camera above the door.

"I know that you are in thee. We have nowhere else to go. No food, no gas, no nothing. Come on!" Rick begins to desperately shout towards the camera.

When Shane step forwards and grab Rick by the arms, he was trying to drag Rick away, but Rick begins to put up a struggling fight with him.

"Daryl." Nakkita steps back saying, seeing the walkers were getting closer.

Once again, sensing his mother's worry emotions, Xavier begins to whimper then he slowly starts to make a fuss. Upon seeing his son and wife emotions, Daryl turns to look at Rick to give him a piece of his mind, but stop from doing so.

He stops because the metal shutters of the building shot up and then the regular glass building doors open up. Bright lights gleam from the inside onto them causing all of them to squint a bit from the bright light. They stare at the door, not believing that Rick was right. There was someone inside and they have opened the doors for them.

"Let's go." Daryl shouts, wrapping his left arm around Nakkita's waist and pulling her into the building with everyone else closely following.

Once inside the building, the doors behind them shut seal tight. Their eyes begin to look around the empty lobby and their footsteps were causing a soft echo off the tile floors.

"Hello….Hello?" Rick repeatedly says, turning around in circles in his spot with his hand resting on his pistol handle.

They all have their weapons out, ready for anything that might come out of the darkest part of the lobby and come at them.

A soft click and thuds of boots to their left cause all of them to whirl around with their weapons up and

Hearing a slight click and soft thuds of footsteps, they all turn fast with their weapons ready for whatever was coming towards them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone!**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm enjoying each and every one of them.**

**Please R & R.**

**Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Being Safe For Now

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

Out of the shadows, a man in doctor's scrubs came walking out holding an automatic assault gun and staring at them with a stoic look.

"Are any of you infected?" The man asks, his hands clenching tighter around the gun to show he was serious.

"One in our group was. He didn't make it." Rick steps slightly forwards, glancing at the group before looking at the unknown man.

Staring at each of them, the man was slowly lowering his gun and he slowly begins to make his way over to them.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance." Rick answers.

"That's asking an awful a lot these days." The man sarcastically replies.

"I know." Rick says with a sheepish grin.

Seeing that they weren't going to pull anything on him, the man came closer to them and slightly nods his head. He turns his eyes off of studying everyone and he stares at Rick.

"You all have to submit a blood test. That is the price of admission." The man informs them to which they all nod their heads. They will quickly agree if it has to do with staying somewhere safe.

"We can do that."

"Well, grab your things. And once those doors close, it stays close." The man says, slinging his weapon over his shoulder and motioning his head for them to follow him. He walks over to an elevator, slides a card through it and stands back when the doors begin to slowly open up.

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here too." The man commands out loud, staring up at the ceiling.

Nakkita looks up to the ceiling where the man had look before looking back at him with narrow eyes. For an odd reason, Nakkita was getting uneasiness about this man. The way he commands this 'Vi' to close the doors and stay close, it didn't sound right.

They all got into the elevator where the man finally introduces himself as Dr. Edwin Jenner, who works in the facility. The elevator was going down instead of upwards, showing that they were going underground.

"Do doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asks Jenner, who glances down at his gun before looking back at Daryl with a slight grin.

"There was some lying around, so I familiarized myself with it." Jenner answers.

Daryl eyebrow rose a bit then nods his head. He glances over at Nakkita, who was staring down at Xavier and cooing over him. She was keeping him calm the whole time.

The elevator open up and they follow after Jenner down an all-white hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol asks to which Jenner glances back at her then look forwards again. He kept leading them through the long hallway in silence before asking Carol a question instead of an answer.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little."

"Try not to think about it." Jenner tells her like it was no big deal. That she should get over it. But that wasn't how everything works. Not by a snap of the fingers. Nothing was ever like that. Not anymore.

The hallways seem to be endless until Jenner finally leads them through a huge doorway and into what appear to be a control room. They all begin to look around, staring with awe at the computers and the other technological objects surrounding them.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room."

The computer listens to his command and the lights slowly brighten up.

"Where is everyone? Shouldn't there be others?" Nakkita asks, turning away from staring around her surroundings and looking at Jenner with a questionable look.

"I'm it. It's just me now." Jenner replies, looking away from her with a slight frown appearing on his lips. Nakkita looks at her husband with raise eyebrows and Daryl only shrugs his shoulders, not knowing what to say to that.

"What about the person you were just talking to? Vi?" Lori question.

"Vi, say hello to our guest. Tell them, welcome." Jenner looks up towards the ceiling a bit, loudly saying.

"**Hello guest. Welcome."**

"Hmm, interesting." Nakkita mumbles at the computer's response.

"Like I said, I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." Jenner turns to them saying with a blank expression. They all stare at him for a few moments then begin to look around at their surroundings again, not wanting to stare at the emotionless doctor before them.

The doctor waves at the group to follow and they did, down another hallway. They were being led into a room where the doctor begins to set up blood work instruments.

Nakkita holds Xavier close to her and she bumps her chin against Daryl's shoulder. He looks at her with his eyebrows coming together with confusion and questionable face.

"I'm not having a good feeling about this man."

"Nakkita, this is a chance we are taking. He is giving us shelter."

"Daryl." Nakkita whispers, staring in his eyes.

He held her gaze and seeing that his wife was serious about this. He nods his head and lean forwards, laying his lips on her forehead before looking forwards to see the doctor beginning the blood work on Rick first.

Soon, it was Nakkita turn and she sits herself down in the chair, letting the doctor take some blood. She kept staring at her husband with a gentle grin as he was bouncing a giggling Xavier in his arms.

"All done." Jenner says.

"Can we not do, Xavier? He is just a baby." Nakkita says, staring at Jenner, who makes a slight face at her suggestion.

"I did say—"

"Do you want a screaming baby for the rest of the night?" Nakkita cuts him off, glaring him down with darkening eyes. The others seem to step back as they saw Nakkita going into Dixon mode.

"Fine." Jenner grumbles, turning to Andrea, who was the last one to get blood work.

When Andrea finished up, she went to stand but stagger forwards a bit and almost fell down. But Jacqui was there to catch her and held her up. This makes Jenner to stare at the two women before looking at the rest of the group.

"We haven't had food for days." Nakkita tells Jenner with tire eyes.

Staring through the group, Jenner nods his head and stands up with this sadden look appearing onto his face.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After first handily seeing the groups tiredness and weaken state, Jenner brought them to a kitchen where they were now having a feast.

It became a large pasta dinner with everyone enjoying themselves and laughing at stories being exchange around the table. Daryl somehow found an alcohol cabinet in the kitchen and was drinking down Southern Comfort as if it was water. When he held the bottle out to Nakkita, she shakes her head at him.

"Nakkita, it's the end of the world."

"And I'm still not drinking till this day or the ones after that." Nakkita shoots him down, giving him a small playful grin. Daryl gives her a small grin and leans close to her with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"Tonight. You and me." Was all Daryl tells her before swaggering his way over to the table where everyone else was. He wraps his left arm around Glenn's shoulder and holds the Southern Comfort bottle out in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to drink, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl exclaims to Glenn before pouring some Southern Comfort into Glenn's empty cup. Everyone begins laughing as Glenn stares at the cup with wide eyes and then looks up at Daryl, who was staring him down with a 'drink-it-or-else' face.

The clinking of fork on glass has cause everyone to turn their attention to the head of the table where Rick was standing up now with his glass of wine.

"I think we need to thank our host." Rick grins, turning towards Jenner and rising his wine glass up in appreciation.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog points out, slurring his words a bit as he was starting to get a bit tipsy from a mix of wine and Southern Comfort drinks. He holds his glass up causing everyone else to hold their glasses up too, cheering and clanking their glasses together.

"BOO-YAH!" Daryl shouts, holding his bottle up and then he takes long gulps from it.

A few others shout out what Daryl said while holding their glasses in the air too. Daryl comes swaggering over to Nakkita and he gives her a kiss on the lips, letting her taste the Southern Comfort that been touching his.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." Daryl mumbles against her lips, giving her another kiss then plopping himself down on the stool beside her.

As everyone was settling back down and going back to having a wonderful pasta dinner, Shane sits up a bit in his seat and rests his forearms on the table.

"So, when are you going to tell us what the hell happen here, doctor?" Shane asks, causing everyone to stop talking and look at him with a disbelief expression.

"Well, there goes your happy hour." Nakkita mumbles to Daryl, who pouts and shoots a glare towards Shane, hoping it will do something.

"All the others doctors are supposed to be figuring out what happen. Where are they?" Shane continues asking, leaning back in his seat and holding his wine glass to him.

"We are celebrating, Shane. We don't' need to do this now." Rick scowls him while slowly lowering himself back into his seat.

When Rick sat himself down, he begins to have a stare down with Shane for a good solid minute. Everyone was quiet and was looking between Rick and Shane, wondering what will happen next between the two. Though, deep down, they were also wondering the same question that Shane had been asking.

"Whoa, wait a second. That is why we are here right? This was your move to find the answers. But instead, we found this guy. Only one man here. Why is that?" Shane question to Rick while jabbing his thumb behind him towards Jenner, who was being perfectly quiet in his seat that was away from the group.

Adjusting himself in his seat, everyone turn to look at Jenner who drew their attention by fidgeting in his seat.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families and when things got worst…the military places got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner answers, staring at the table then slowly looks up to stare at them.

"Every last one of them?"

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out."

The last information he has given them about his late fellow workers cause them to go a bit wide eyes with shock. Nakkita looks at Daryl, who looks back at her and then he looks back at the table.

"There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner says.

"You didn't leave though. Why?" Andrea asks, getting curious like the rest of them.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." Jenner replies, glancing at her then his eyes venture to the table surface again.

Everyone moves around in their seat, the awkwardness was thick in the air.

"Dude, you're such a buzz kill." Glenn blurts out, glaring at Shane and shaking his head.

After that tense conversation, their celebration was definitely over with.

…**.. **

Later on when dinner was done and cleans up, everyone went through the hallways fill with bedrooms and found their own room.

Nakkita and Daryl found themselves a room with a full size bed and a pull out couch. They pull out the couch into a bed; put extra pillows and blankets on it to make a barrier around Xavier's body so he doesn't roll out of the bed. They tuck their little one in, kiss on the head and smile at their cute son.

When Nakkita was digging through her bag, getting something to wear to bed, strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She yelps then laughs as she was easily lifted off her feet and carry into the connect on bathroom that the bedroom has.

Daryl set her down to turn on the shower, putting his hand underneath the showerhead and begins to laugh in excitement as it was hot water. Nakkita quickly strips out of her clothes and got right in, groaning in pleasure and relief upon feeling the hot water raining down on her body. Daryl soon joins, getting in right behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh my god, it is hot water!" Nakkita exclaims, throwing her hands in the air with a smile. Daryl gives her a gentle squeeze around her waist and holds her close, laying his lips against her neck. His hands start to run up and down her hips, leading down to her thighs.

Nakkita shuts her eyes and she leans her head back against Daryl's shoulder.

"Daryl."

"I told you, you and me tonight." Daryl whispers against the side of her neck and begins to lay a few kisses there.

"Wash first." She whispers out.

Nakkita brings her arm up then she reaches back to run her hand through his hair. Daryl kept his face bury into the side of her neck while blindly reaching for the side of the shower, grabbing a bottle and holding it out in front of them.

Taking the bottle from Daryl, Nakkita sees that it was liquid mountain fresh soap. She squirts some onto her hand and begins to wash her body. Once she was done, she hands it to Daryl, who quickly scrubs his body down.

The water below their feet turns a light brown from all the dirt and grim that came off their bodies. Soon, their bodies were feeling lighter and refresh.

Pulling a bit away from him to turn around, Nakkita has turn just in time to watch her husband use the liquid soup as hair shampoo. She laughs but steps to him, allowing him to do the same to her. They raise their hair out together, standing beneath the showerhead before looking at one another in the eyes.

"Now, that we are all wash up…" Daryl whispers, stepping to her with a smirk and reaching behind her to shut off the shower.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

The blankets on the full size bed were tangle around Nakkita and Daryl. The AC was softly blowing into the room, cooling down their hot and sweaty bodies from making love for almost two hours.

Resting his forehead against Nakkita forehead, Daryl stares her in the eyes while his hands rest on either side of her head. His hands were clenching the mattress cover sheets as he was moving in and out at a slow yet deep pace.

When they first fell in bed together, their first round of making love, Nakkita was crying in happiness upon having Daryl back and making love after almost a year being apart. It was quick, but they were making up for it for the past almost two hours.

Pulling his forehead off hers, Daryl traces his lips down the side of her face and to her neck where he begins to lay open kisses there. Feeling the familiar tightness in his lower stomach and feeling Nakkita beginning to tense under him, he knew they were reaching their climax once again for the umpteenth time tonight.

Dragging his rough right hand down her side to her thighs, he grabs the underside of her left thigh and lifts it up to wrap higher around his back so he could push deeper into her.

The slight change in friction, Nakkita lets out a gasps and her hands gripping his shoulder blades, tighten a bit. His name slips past her lips a few times as if she was worshipping him, especially when she felt the familiar peak. It sent a tingle throughout her body and was making her body pulse with pleasure. Daryl rode out their releases, still gently pounding into her, their mouths panting against one another.

Opening their eyes as they were slowly coming down from the high ecstasy feeling and staring one another in the eyes. They bump foreheads with one another and smiles appearing onto their lips.

"Good lord, woman, you known how to tire out me out."

Nakkita softly laugh against his lips.

"I tire you out? I think we tire each other out." Nakkita points out to which Daryl chuckles and leans only a little to peck her lips.

Pulling away from her both let out a breathless sigh from being apart now and stare at one another. Daryl pulls her into his arms and holds her close, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you and Xavier. You two will not be out of my sight again. I'll protect you two."

"I know you will, Daryl. And I'll have your back too. I love you." Nakkita says, leaning up to press her lips against his to seal that vow.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So, a bit of action towards the end with the Dixon couple. I had to happen sooner or later, but anyways, hope everyone is enjoying the story and thanks for taking the time to read it.**

**Thank You! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Good to Bad

…**..**

…**..The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Waking up in a comfortable bed, not worrying about dead people gnawing on flesh, Nakkita has finally got a good night's rest after Daryl and her passionate escapade. She slides out of Daryl's arms and she went to the bathroom first while getting ready for the day.

Once she was change in cargo pants, tank top and lace up boots, she went to the makeshift bed that Xavier was moving in. She coos over her precious son and smile when he smiles back up at her, kicking his feet about and waving his fists around.

"Let's go get something in that tummy of yours." Nakkita gently rubs Xavier tummy before lifting him up and securely holding him close to her body.

As Nakkita turns, she jumps a bit at being startle. Daryl was standing before her in his pants now, yawning and running his right hand through his unruly mahogany brown color hair.

"I need something in my tummy too." Daryl pats his stomach, turning away and walking to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, go ahead. Get something in our little ones stomach." Daryl answers, winking at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

Nakkita leaves the room, walks a good distance down the hallway before entering the kitchen. Xavier was playing with the collar of her tank top before letting go and gnawing on his hand instead, drooling everywhere.

The smell of eggs and ham waft the air, circling around her as she walks further into the kitchen/dining type room. She sees that T-Dog was in the kitchen, cooking up scramble eggs and slices of ham on the stove. At the long table, mostly everyone was presence and enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning, Nakkita." Rick grins making her to smile back as she stood near the table.

"Good morning Rick and everyone else." Nakkita greets, listening to the chorus of 'good mornings' flowing around the table.

Hearing everyone speaking, Xavier let out a few loud babbles as if he was talking back to them. This causes instant smiles to appear on their faces upon seeing the happy seven months old.

"Does anyone mind holding him? I need to go get the apple sauce from the fridge for him."

"I'll do it. Haven't held a baby for years." Rick offers, wiping his hands clean before holding his arms out.

Beside him, Lori has a small unsure grin appear, but she stares after Nakkita, who was walking to the kitchen fridge to get the apple sauce. Glancing back at her husband, Lori sees Rick smiling at Xavier and making faces at the baby, who begins to giggle and squeal with happiness, waving his arms and kicking his feet around.

"You are such a happy baby." Rick coos, chuckling as Xavier smiles back and squeals happily.

There was a tinge of jealousy spreading through Lori as she felt like her husband and Nakkita were a bit too close. Then again, Nakkita and Lori were both married woman and Nakkita loves her husband, Daryl very much. Hence, Lori was slightly relaxing and thinking that Rick only sees Nakkita as a younger sibling or new best friend because Nakkita wasn't exactly an unattractive woman appearance and personality wise. Nakkita was very much a natural beauty.

When Nakkita appear beside the table, she takes Xavier from Rick, thanking him before she walks to a small table beside the long table and sits herself down. She sets Xavier onto her lap where she begins to feed him the apple sauce, making sure to give him small portions.

After a few minutes past, Daryl appears into the room and directly makes his way towards Nakkita and Xavier. But he pauses to see that Nakkita didn't have food and so he went and got two plates fill with breakfast for Nakkita and him. He makes his way back towards the table.

When Daryl makes his presence sitting next to her with plates of food for both of them, she gives him a thankful smile. While feeding Xavier, Nakkita did take the time to look around the slightly quiet room. She sees Glenn paling a bit then gagging when a plate of scramble eggs was place in front of him.

"Jeesh, Glenn is hung over big time. Did you have to give him so much alcohol last night?" Nakkita asks, looking at Daryl with raise eyebrows.

"He gotta' live a little."

Nakkita shakes her head with a amuse grin. Once Xavier was finish with his apple sauce, Nakkita cleans him off then sets him into her left arm so she could eat with her right hand. Daryl stole her scramble eggs from her since she doesn't like eggs, thus, she settles with eating the slices of ham. Eating eggs is a last resort for Nakkita.

Since he was eating while she was feeding Xavier, Daryl finish his breakfast and therefore he plucks Xavier from her lap onto his.

While Nakkita finish eating, Daryl was tickling Xavier feet making him to giggle; it all came a stop when Andrea spoke out from the long table where most of the group was sitting at.

"Doctor, we didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea stares down Dr. Jenner with sharp eyes.

"Jeesh, let's start this again in the freaking morning." Nakkita mutters causing Daryl to snort in agreement.

All of them stare at Andrea before looking at Jenner, who stands up from his seat and waves at them to follow him. They quickly clean up their plates then quickly follow after the doctor into the computer room where he begins to turn everything on in the room.

Everyone spread out throughout the room and turn to stare at a large movie type screen light up. At the main computer, Jenner was pressing a few buttons on the control board and typing away.

"Vi, can you play back the system of TS-19." Jenner commands, glancing forwards at the screen to see it turn from blue screen to an image of a brain with stats and information along the border of the image.

The screen shows the outline of a person lying on a table, but the brain was what stuck out the most from the screen. It was a CAT scan of the brain, but highly advances. The screen shows how the brain was showing its functions as it pulses and flashes with transmit lights.

"Is that a brain?" Carl curiously asks with awe.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner answers, glancing at the young boy before looking back at the screen.

"Not that it matters in the end." He lowly tells himself.

Zooming in, the brain image got bigger and the brain pulses were seen traveling through the map of the brain quickly. The pulses were delivering messages throughout the brain and into the body.

"What are those lights?" Shane points out.

Nakkita glances over at the ex-sheriff before looking forwards, feeling like Shane wasn't exactly someone that would pay attention in school or know that those lights were synapses flowing throughout the brain. Then again, Nakkita was an RN and knew medical information.

"It's a person's life, experiences, memories…it's everything." Jenner replies, glancing at Shane before looking back to the screen with softens eyes.

The brain currents kept flowing throughout the brain, sending messages all throughout the brain and the body. It was an amazing sight to behold.

"Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you. It is what makes you a unique and a human." Jenner explains while glancing over at Rick, who was slightly staring at Jenner with narrow, curious eyes.

"Can you make sense?" Daryl blurts out, holding Xavier close to him.

Xavier was staring at the screen with widen artic blue eyes, simply intrigue by all the flashing lights on the screen. Nakkita grin a bit, seeing her son was getting some entertainment in this.

"They are synapse, Daryl. There is this gap in between these nerve ends. They almost touch each other, but don't. And what goes on between cell gaps is this electric pulse that transmits signals to one cell to the next and it keeps going on like that." Nayla explains, trying to make it simple for her husband to understand. She knew her husband was a smart man, but when it comes to explaining medical things, it wasn't exactly his field.

"Correct. The electric impulses that carry all the messages throughout the brain. They determine everything that a person says, does or thinking from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Jenner adds in.

"Still…"Daryl lowly mumbles to which Nakkita turns to him.

"Think of it like this, Daryl. Do you remember that one time we tried to kiss and as our lips were about a centimeter away, we shocked each other because of static electricity. And you swore you saw electric in between our lips."

"I know what I saw."

"Yes, yes, but do you remember that."

"Yes."

"That is what the synapse does. Cell ends close to one another, sending electric impulses through this tiny gap to the next cell, transmitting messages, and information to the brain on what to do."

"Ah, I get it now." Daryl mumbles, bending down and laying his lips on her forehead. She grins and turns back to stare at the screen again.

"Death? Is this what this is? A visual." Rick asks, stepping forwards to stand beside the doctor.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the visual."

"This person died? Who?" Andrea questions, her eyes never faltering off the screen.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected, but had volunteered to have us record the process." Jenner answers in a wavering voice. His eyes ran off the screen and land on Andrea, who has felt his stare and finds herself staring back at him.

"Vi, scan to first event." Jenner says, taking his eyes off Andrea and looking back at the screen where a new image was brought up.

The new image was still the same brain, but now the brain stem has this black mass forming inside it. But then, the synapses were slowly being taken over by the blackness too.

"What is that?" Glenn blurts out, his eyes widen with shock with a mix of fear too, not liking how he didn't know what was happening.

It invades the brain like meningitis. The glands start to hemorrhage and the brain goes into shut down mode and then the major organs too." Jenner explains pointing to the screen as the blackness starts to take over the brain in a rapid way.

The once blue electric currents in the brain were slowly dying off and were being conquer by the blackness now. The black color has bleed throughout the brain and was taking over the brain. Now, the blackness was running down the brain stem, down into the person's spine and seeping throughout the rest of the nerves throughout the body. Slowly, the body was shutting down and the person has stop moving and their vital signs were gone.

"Then death…everything will be gone." Jenner his eyes were not faltering from the image.

Once those morbid words came from Jenner's mouth, the tension in the air seems to be noticeable. Nakkita has taken a step closer to Daryl, who wraps his left arm around her waist and holds her close in comfort. Even Xavier has tucked his head underneath Daryl's chin as if he was hiding from the thick tension throughout the room.

They all realize that this is what those back at their Atlanta camp would've gone through if they have turn. This is what everyone that turns into walkers has to go through. It was a horrifying to watch and seeing the discovery of how the infection works.

"Is that what happen to Jim?" Sophia lowly asks her mother, looking up at her.

"Yes." Carol tells Sophia, not going to lie about this to her daughter.

To the side, Jenner glances at Andrea, seeing her heavily breathing and tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks. His eyes soften, realizing that either she was upset with this whole display of how the infection works or she has lost someone too.

"She lost someone important to her two days ago, her sister." Lori lowly informs Jenner as she could see the doctor staring at Andrea with soften eyes. He got his answer making him to nod at Lori and he step over towards Andrea with a small, weak grin.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner tells Andrea before he walks back to the computer.

"Scan to the second event." Jenner commands Vi to which the computer system did its job and instantly brought up a new event of the brain now on the screen.

Slowly, everyone looks back at the screen to watch the new event of the brain that they have been watching the whole time. They saw that the brain was filled with the black ink substance and so was the body.

"The longest we heard of was eight hours. But in the case of this patient it was two hours, one minutes and seven seconds." Jenner tells them, staring at the clock that appear near the x-ray image body and he was watching the numbers ticking.

When it was getting closer to the time that he mention, the group eyes widen as they watch a small dull red glow was beginning to appear in the lower part of the brain, near the brain stem area.

"It's restarting the brain?" Lori asks, not believing what she was witnessing.

"No just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving." Jenner replies.

"But they are not alive?" Rick slowly questions, his eyebrows scrunching a bit together.

"You tell me." Jenner steps back to stand near Rick and he nods his head to the screen. Looking at the screen with Jenner, Rick shakes his head.

"It's nothing like before. Most of the brain is dark." Rick says to Jenner, who gives a slight nod before he takes his place before the main computer.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The front lobe, that's gone. That is the you part." Jenner says, his stoic look never disappearing from his face.

"So with that gone, all personalities, communications, emotions, thinking process…you're nothing without it. You are brainless. Not in the state of mind. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing is left. Absolutely nothing, but animalistic cannibalistic tendencies." Nakkita concludes, stepping a bit away from her husband as she stares at the screen with calculating eyes.

"That is correct. It's just a shell driven into mindless instincts." Jenner nods, glancing over at Nakkita with slight interest eyes of her knowledge.

Feeling the doctor's stare, Nakkita takes a glance at him before she steps back and stands extra close to her husband side. Daryl rewraps his left arm around her waist again, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The next scene on the screen was the figure starting to come back to life, but an outline of a gun appears onto the x-ray screen and shoots the now turn human walker through the head. It was an instant kill shot to the now infected walker subject on the exam table.

"God, what was that!" Carol immediately exclaims, her eyes widening and her arms were instantly wrap around Sophia, hugging her closer to her body.

"Instant kill shot." Nakkita whispers, looking up at Daryl, who looks down at her with a nod of his head.

"Vi, power down the work screen and the power stations." Jenner emotionlessly says while walking away from all of them.

The screen shuts down and the screen was slowly dimming off. The generator lights snap back on in the room. Everyone turns to see that Jenner was leaving the room.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea quickly asks Jenner to which he stops tucks his hands in his pockets and turns to look at all of them.

"It could be a microbial, viral, parasitic, fugal…"

"Or the Wrath of God." Jacqui speaks out, crossing her arms over her chest. Looking at her with a slight nod, Jenner has to agree with that explanation too. They were no answers to what or why this was happening.

"There is that."

"Somebody must know something. Somebody, somewhere out there." Andrea steps towards him, desperation lacing in her voice.

All of them want answers, but deep down they knew that they weren't going to get an answer to this whole epidemic event.

"Like other facilities?" Lori suggest, adding onto Andrea comment.

"There may be some people like me."

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Rick spread his arms out, asking Jenner with raised eyebrows.

"Everything had gone down. Communication, the directors…all of it. I have been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner answers Rick.

"So it's not just here. There is nothing left anywhere. Nothing. That's what you're really saying, isn't it?" Andrea states, trying to keep a strong voice but it was slightly cracking with her emotions building within her.

When they got no reply, they stare at Jenner with shock. Now they knew that the other facilities like this one were in the same situation or were not even around anymore.

"Jesus." Jacqui gasps out, her right hand coming over her mouth, shaking her head, and not wanting to believe any of this information.

"Man, I'm going to get shit face drunk tonight." Daryl blurts out; taking his left arm off Nakkita's waist to drag over his face then ran his hand through his hair with a loud sigh.

Nakkita shakes her head at Daryl's comment, but she couldn't blame him for it. The news of the other facilities not around, not working to find a cure was a very heart wrenching moment to all of them.

"Dr. Jenner, all of this has been taxing for you, but I have to ask one more question…that clock is counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale points out, staring at the large digital clock that was on the wall.

Everyone looks over at the digital clock to see that Dale was right about it counting down. But why was it counting down?

"The basement generators rung out of fuel." Jenner informs in a hurry manner as if he didn't want any of them to know this. Once again, Jenner turns away and he begins to speed walk away from them. This time, he looks determine to get away and out of the room.

"Something isn't right with him. I am telling you, Daryl." Nakkita stares up at Daryl before looking forwards to glare at the retreating form of the doctor.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asks the computer system, wanting answers.

"_**When the power runs out, facility decontamination will occur." **_

"I'm sorry. But I thought that I just heard decontamination. That usually means cleaning out." Nakkita points out.

Everyone look at her and then at each other with questionable yet fearful eyes.

"Or wipe us out." Nakkita adds in causing Daryl to groan and shake his head, staring at the ceiling and begins to speak to himself.

"I am definitely fucking getting shit face drunk to the point that I can't even remember my own name."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hi Everyone,

Thanks for reading and reviews, especially those that keep repeatedly reviewing.

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Chance

…**..**

…**.. Half an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Learning about how people become walkers from the infection and now learning about the countdown of the clock before decontamination, the group was speechless. They couldn't figure out what to do or say to all this information that was thrown on top of them.

Motivated to figure more out about the building, how it runs and this decontamination, Rick took a few of the guys and they ran off to find the basement to find the generators. Everyone else went back to their representative rooms that they stay in last night.

On the bed, Nakkita was holding Xavier in her lap and they were both watching Daryl trying to open a bottle of Southern Comfort. He was growling, grunting and mumbling profanity words underneath his breath.

"You must've screwed it on pretty tight last night."

"I think that something got into the screwing part and it's stuck."

"Go into the bathroom and run it underneath hot water." Nakkita tells him, watching him stop fighting with the bottle and look up at her with a smile.

"Good idea, beautiful." Daryl points at her, walking off to the connected on bathroom to do what she suggest him to do. Nakkita laughs when Daryl let out a shout of excitement from the bathroom, signaling that the hot water on the cap was a success.

"Your daddy isn't right." Nakkita looks down at Xavier.

Xavier gives her a smile while falling back into her chest and starts to make happy gurgles. She kisses the top of Xavier's head before she looks up to see Daryl swaggering out of the bathroom with a victorious smile and he holds the Southern Comfort in the air, showing that the cap was gone.

The lights in the room flicker causing Daryl to slowly lower his arms and he looks up towards the ceiling with his eyebrows scrunching together. Nakkita looks around the room, seeing what else was out of place. That is when her eyes came to rest on the ventilation system.

"Daryl."

"Yeah?" He slowly muses, still staring at the lights and then he looks at her. He watches Nakkita get off the bed, holding Xavier close to her chest as she makes her way over to the vent system.

"The AC shut off. The air isn't coming through anymore."

"What?" Daryl walks over to her, putting his right hand up near the vent and realize his wife was right. There was no more air being blown into the room.

Daryl steps back, staring at the vent before he moves towards the door where he heard the others coming out of their rooms. Nakkita was right behind him, holding a curious Xavier to her. The seven month old was staring around with curious eyes, sensing his parents were feeling the same way.

Grabbing the doorway with his left hand, Daryl leans out of the hallway and stares at everyone stepping out of their rooms. The Southern Comfort was hanging from his right hand. His eyes narrow on Jenner, who was coming around the corner and making his way by them while fixing his doctor lab coat over his body.

"Why are the lights and the air off?" Lori asks, but she gets no answer, only a shrug the shoulders.

"What's wrong? Why did everything turn off?" Daryl asks Jenner, who was about to walk by him. Daryl was only met by silence and the alcohol was snatch out of his hand by Jenner, who kept his quick walking pace down the hallway.

Getting no answers, everyone look at one another before chasing after Jenner, who was heading in the direction of the computer room.

Not having a good feeling about what was going on, Nakkita quickly goes back into the room, pack Xavier bag and the hiking backpack with Daryl and her things in it. She puts the baby harness on and slips Xavier in it. Quickly, she exits out of the room, speed walks down the hallway until she came to the metal stairs.

Gripping the railing, she stares at everyone down below. She walks down the stairs and sees everyone staring at Jenner on the computer platform, moving around and doing things to the computer. Nakkita sees that Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn soon appear in the room after checking out the generators in the basement.

"Jenner, what is happening?" Rick asks.

Nakkita appears by Daryl, setting the hiking bag and Xavier's bag down. Daryl looks at her with raise eyebrows upon seeing her with their things. Her bluish green eyes look up at him with seriousness making Daryl to know that Nakkita has a bad feeling that she prepares them to make a quick escape if needed. He brushes his right hand against her left hand, grabbing her hand to give her a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"The system is dropping all power. It is designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second. It had just reached the half an hour mark." Jenner tells them, lifting the bottle of Southern Comfort to his lips and taking a long, generous gulp of it before turning his attention back to the computers.

Glancing at one another, they look back at Jenner, watching as he hands Daryl the Southern Comfort back. Daryl takes it back, glaring at Jenner as Daryl was starting to feel his stomach rolling like ocean waves and feeling like he was starting to understand what his wife was feeling.

"It was the French." Jenner blurts out, walking up another set of stairs near the computers. He stood on top of the stairs that led to the main computers that control the building.

"What?"

"They were the last ones to hold up as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they had stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner answers, slightly shaking his head.

"What happened?" Jacqui queries with slight wide eyes.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuels. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner mockingly says jabbing his thumbs to the machines and flashing all of them a sarcastic grin. He walks over to the main computers and sat down in the seat that was there.

The sarcasm wasn't helping with keeping the group relaxes. They were coming to realize that the CDC wasn't the safest place to begin with. It was starting to make some of them to feel like there was nowhere safe for them in this walking dead anymore. The lifestyle was changing to run no pure adrenaline and there is no acceptation of relaxation.

"Let me tell you—"Shane storm right up the stairs, pointing a finger at Jenner, but Rick was instantly there to stop Shane from doing anything drastic. Rick got a hold on Shane forearm and pulls him away.

"To hell with it. I don't care. Lori, grab out things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" Rick shouts, looking at all of them.

Everyone quickly follow Rick's orders, turning to run to the doors that they came in but they all slid to a stop when this blaring sound of the alarm echo and bounce off the walls. Red lights begin to flash around the room causing them to look around the room with confusion and questionable expressions.

The large computer screen starts to show a countdown starting at thirty minutes, counting down when decontamination was to take place.

"_30 minutes till decontamination." _VI voice echo around the room.

"Doc, what's going on here, damn it?" Daryl instantly says, staring at the countdown on the screen.

They all watch Jenner getting up from his seat and he moves to another part of the computer. His fingers were pressing down on a pad on the desk.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go. Go now. Go!" Shane shouts.

"Let's go."

"Come on!"

Whatever Jenner was typing on and once he has finish, the doors behind them all lock up. Metal doors came sliding down, shut and seal tight. All of them were now trap within the room.

"Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn looks back at the doctor with widen eyes.

"Fuck." Nakkita whispers, wrapping her arms around Xavier and holding him close. Her eyes shut and she laid her lips on top of Xavier's head to keep herself calm.

Seeing how his wife was slowly becoming upset and holding their son close to her chest, Daryl starts to see red. He whirls around from the shut metal doors and he storms towards the doctor with an angry expression.

"You son of a bitch! You locked us in here. You locked us in here! I'm going to kill you!" Daryl shouts, bursting out of his walking pace and now fully charging the doctor.

However, Daryl was restrains by Shane and T-Dog and then he was drag away. A low, feral growl escapes Daryl and he tries to lunge forwards in the direction of the doctor, but he was shove to Nakkita.

"Daryl." Nakkita puts her left hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat rapidly beating against his ribcage. His artic blue eyes were darkening and filling with rage. Feeling her hand, Daryl eyes snap down to stare at her hand and then he look her in the eyes.

Leaning forwards, Daryl rest his lips upon her forehead before looking down at their son in her arms. Xavier was staring up with matching color eyes as him. Daryl leans down to lay a kiss on Xavier's head before he was looking towards the doctor again with a glare.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now." Rick walks over to Jenner, demanding and pointing towards the metal door.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed off." Jenner states with a monotone voice.

"You locked us in; you can unlock it, dammit!" Nakkita snaps causing Daryl to glance at Nakkita with slight raise eyebrows. He snorts a little in amusement and he looks back at the doctor with that darken artic blue eyes death glare again.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you, once that front door closes, it will not be open again. You have heard me say that." Jenner says.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's better this way." Jenner tries to assure all of them, spreading his arms out a bit to emphasize the point.

"What is? What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" Rick questions, but the doctor didn't answer Rick; instead he turns his back to them.

This action by the doctor has cause Shane to step forwards and deliver a firm slap to the doctor's back causing the doctor to shoot up from his chair and got into Rick's face with a look of anger.

"Do you know what this place is? We have protected the public from very nasty stuff. Weaponries smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner shouts, glancing in between Rick and Shane with craze looking eyes. Turning away from them, Jenner sits himself down and aggressively adjusts his doctor's lab coat around him and glances back at them.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure—in a terrorist attack, for example, HITs are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"HITs?" Rick expression was confuse as he questions this.

"VI, define." Jenner requests the computer system to explain what the term means instead of him. His eyes went to the floor, but slightly glances up to stare down Rick.

"_HITs, high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between five thousand degrees and six thousand degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." _VI thoroughly explained.

As the computer was explaining, everyone's face was slowly paling and some immediately were pacing around. Daryl was standing beside Nakkita and he grabs her hand. They both squeeze one another's hand and glance at one another with blank faces, but in their eyes was fear emerging, but also their love for one another too.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. And end to sorrow, grief, and regret. Everything." Jenner says in the most calming yet chilling voice.

No one could look at Jenner as they all held fear ridden faces.

After few minute passing, everyone was moving unsteady on their feet and not knowing what to do now. Nakkita sits herself down on the stairs, shaking her head as she couldn't believe that this was happening. Her right hand was gently caressing Xavier cheek and laying a kiss on top of his head every few seconds.

Pushing herself off the stairs, Nakkita walks back towards the group and sits herself down on the platform where the computers were. Seeing her doing this, half of the group decides to follow her example.

Nakkita watches Daryl storm by her, up the slight incline of the ramp that leads down a hallway to the front doors, and he throws the Southern Comfort bottle against the metal door. The bottle shatters in pieces and amber liquor splashes across the door. He steps away and turns away, looking at Jenner while pointing his finger toward the metal door.

"Open up the damn door!" Daryl shouts, turning back to the door and giving it a kick.

"Out of the way!" Shane shouts causing Daryl to look behind him to see Shane jogging towards the metal door with an axe. Daryl quickly moves out of the way, but looks over the railing to see T-Dog was down below the ramp and he throws an axe up towards Daryl too.

Now, that Daryl has an axe, Shane and he went to town on slamming the axe into the metal door. The grunts of the two were echoing in the room, but they were not over conquering the crying of the two children—Sophia and Carl—that were wrap up in the arms of their mothers.

Nakkita curls up her legs to her chest, while wrapping her arms around Xavier, who was comfortably resting in his harness seat. Xavier nuzzles his head into her neck and his right hand grabs a fist of her shirt. He let out a small whimper to which Nakkita was beginning to think that Xavier was feeling the tension and fear in the room.

"It's going to be alright." Nakkita whispers, her lips against Xavier's forehead.

"We can't make a dent in the doors." Shane states walking by her and telling Rick this.

"Those doors are made to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner replies.

Nakkita sighs out, kissing Xavier head again and shutting her eyes. But upon hearing feet sprinting down the ramp, she opens her eyes in time to see Daryl running by her with the axe raise in the air, over his head.

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl shouts, about to slam the axe down on Jenner head, but Dale and Rick were there to stop the angry Dixon.

"DARYL! DARYL!" Rick shouts, trying to push Daryl away.

"Just back up! Back up!" Rick shouts while T-Dog has managed to wrestle away the axe from Daryl.

Daryl was then shove back to which he shout out in anger and kicks a computer desk near him. Daryl moves over to in front of his wife, pacing back and forth while glaring at Jenner the whole time.

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Jenner stands up from his chair while staring at Rick, saying. Upon this confession, they all look at Rick with shock and disbelief for him even saying that.

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane says, staring at Rick with raised eyebrows.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick informs everyone, stepping towards Jenner but he glance over at Lori, who was staring at him with the most devastated expression.

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner replies.

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere—"Rick was saying but he was cut off by Andrea, who was sitting against a computer with her arms wrap around her legs that were brought up to her chest.

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea snaps at Rick to which Rick stares at her with slight hurt for her not standing up for his words that he was trying to save their lives at this moment.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

Nakkita stands up, walking forwards while her right hand resting against Xavier's back. She stands beside her husband, who was still breathing heavy with rage.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol sobs, holding her daughter close.

Sitting down in a seat and slightly wheeling it forwards, Jenner stares at Carol with a soften expression.

"One tiny moment, a millisecond. No pain." Jenner was trying to reason.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol sobbing, helping her daughter off her lap with the help of Dale, who was shaking his head at Jenner's words. A slight growl escapes Shane and he storms away from the group.

A soft whimper makes Daryl to look at his wife and see that she was trying to gently shush Xavier, who was starting to feel everyone's upsetting emotions. Daryl steps to her, resting his hand gently on top of his son's head.

"Sshh, little man. It's alright." Daryl whispers, his thumb caressing his son's head. Daryl pulls away and like before, he was back to death glaring at Jenner, hoping it will do something.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

Hearing a gun locking and loading, everyone turn around to see Shane appearing back on the main computer system platform with a shotgun in his hands. A crazy look was presence on his face.

"Shane, no!" Rick yells stepping forwards to stop his friend but was shove aside.

"Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me!?" Shane shouts, putting the shotgun barrel to Jenner's face.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here."

For the safety of his family, Daryl leads Nakkita and Xavier far away from the computer platform. He didn't want them to be near or even close to the crazy looking, shotgun wielding Shane, who was showing all intentions of firing that gun in his hands.

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori quickly chirps in.

"It's too late." Shane whispers.

"If he dies, we all die! Shane!" Rick shouts as Shane begins to shout and pressing the shotgun barrel harder into Jenner's cheek.

Quickly Shane turns the shotgun away and begins to shoot at the computers. Quickly Rick lunges forwards and fights the shotgun out of Shane's grasps.

"Shane!" Rick yells, pushing the gun up to face the ceiling and causing Shane next shot to shoot up and a ceiling light blew up.

Daryl quickly pulls Nakkita down close to the ground, wrapping his arms around her in a protective way. Now, Xavier was crying from the loud noises and everyone panicking around the room. Daryl pokes his head up, to see that Rick finally got the shotgun out of Shane's grasps and slams the end of the shotgun across Shane's face causing Shane to fall to the ground.

"He fucking lost it!" Nakkita snaps, standing up with her husband once Shane was down. She glares over at Shane lying on the ground before she quickly went to tending a crying Xavier.

"It's alright." Nakkita begins to walk around, cooing over Xavier while Daryl kept his eyes on the scene with Shane and Rick.

"Are you done now? Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess we all are." Shane sharply replies to Rick, who shakes his head at Rick while standing up and then he walks away from Rick. Rick hands the shotgun to T-Dog and he turns to look at everyone, seeing them staring with shock and fearful faces.

"I think you're lying." Rick turn away from staring at the group and he turns around to stare at Jenner instead.

"What?"

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenner instantly replies, shaking his head.

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" Rick walks over to Jenner and kneels down beside the man, staring him down.

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise." Jenner turns to stare down Rick and then he slowly stands up from his seat. Now, both of the men stood up, standing with a foot apart between them and having a stare down.

"To her. My wife." Jenner points to the large computer screen in the room.

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori blurts out making everyone to look at Jenner as they realize what he stated before.

Nakkita glances behind her to see that Daryl has walk away and he was back to slamming the axe against the metal doors, taking out his anger on it instead of anyone else, especially Jenner, who everyone wants to a piece of.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me." Jenner tells them.

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's—that's all we want. A choice, a chance." Rick replies.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori adds in.

Glancing at each of them for a few seconds, Jenner bows his head and then he looks back at Rick.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner informs, walking around Rick and moving down the stairs to another platform. There Jenner pulls out a card, scans it over a pad and types in a code.

A swoosh makes everyone to turn around and see that Jenner has unlock the metal doors.

"Come on!" Daryl shouts, waving at them.

Nakkita quickly grabs Xavier bag, the hiking backpack and she quickly runs to Daryl. He takes the hiking bag from her, grabs her left hand and they begin running down the hallway with everyone following behind.

They make their way to the main foyer, but slid to a stop when T-Dog went over to the keypad and was hitting the emergency button, but it wasn't working. The front doors still have metal shutters over them.

Nakkita stands with the women and kids, watching as the men were trying to do everything possible to break through the glass doors or the glass windows. However, nothing was working and the axes were only leaving scratch makes on the windows.

"It's bullet proof glass." Nakkita whispers, watching the axes bang against the glass but doing nothing.

"Dog, get down! Get down!" Shane shouts, loading up his shotgun and fire at the window, but it didn't do anything.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asks, looking around with widen tearful eyes.

"Rick, I have something that might help." Carol came forwards, digging through her backpack and walking towards Rick.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane sarcastically states, walking by.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." Carol was saying before pulling out a grenade.

"Oh shit." Nakkita whispers.

"LOOK OUT!" Glenn shouts as Rick took the grenade and move towards the window to place the grenade against it.

They all took cover near the stairs but looking behind them to watch Rick set down the grenade against the windows. When Rick pulls the pin, he stands there staring at it for a few seconds.

"MOVE YOUR ASS COWBOY!" Nakkita screams at him.

"Oh shit!" Rick shouts, sprinting towards the group.

The grenade blew up and the blast cause Rick to fly forwards and slid in front of them. The room shakes and sounds of shattering reaches their ears.

"Let's move!"

They all ran to the window, jumping out and moving outside. Outside, walkers were around the area, coming towards them with their growls and staggering selves.

"Stay close behind me, Nakkita." Daryl commands, handing her a handgun and looking back forwards.

"Got it." Nakkita replies, keeping close to him as they were quickly jogging towards the road where their vehicles were park.

Nakkita kept her left hand against Xavier's back to keep him steady and not bounce around in the baby harness.

Both Rick and Shane use the guns to take out the walkers as they were leading the group towards their vehicles. A walker did get close to Daryl, but with the axe in hand, he cleanly slice the walker's head right off its shoulders.

They make it to their vehicles and quickly got in.

Looking forwards, Nakkita points something out of Daryl truck windshield.

"Look!" Nakkita shouts, causing Daryl to look forwards from his driver's seat of the truck to see Andrea and Dale coming out of the building.

Seeing fire coming from the building, Nakkita ducks with her arms around Xavier. Daryl lays on top of her, holding them close as the CDC building blows up sky high. The force of the explosion was so great that the trees were being blown back and were slightly out of the ground. The vehicles rock from the blast force.

When it all stop, they slowly sat up and gently panting. They were now staring at a destroy CDC building. All that was left of the building was fire and rubble.

Starting up the truck, Daryl glances at Nakkita, seeing her kissing the top of Xavier's head and holding him close. Daryl looks ahead, put the truck in drive and begins to drive away, trailing behind the others.

"Where now?"

"We just have to wait and see."

Nakkita and Daryl stare at one another before Nakkita nods her head and she looks away. Daryl looks ahead at the road, but would occasionally glance at his wife in the corner of his eyes.

Reaching out with his right hand, Daryl grabs her left hand and entwines their fingers together.

A small smile appears onto Nakkita's face.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **The Dixon Couple Realization

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

After the CDC, the group has driven out to the outskirt of Atlanta City until they came to a suburban neighborhood. They have manage to refuel the vehicles, but only a few as they decide that the lesser the vehicles, the more gas they can save up.

They quickly make another plan while moving things to the vehicles that they were going to take. The plan was to head to the military base called Fort Benning, where they hope that it was still functioning with living people.

"I can't believe that I left behind my mustang." Nakkita says, standing beside Daryl as he was checking over the Triumph motorcycle. He was taking the motorcycle and leaving his Ford Pickup behind.

"Well, be thankful that you had put your high-tech compound bow in the back of my truck."

"Yeah, I know." Nakkita says, looking down to her left hand where she was holding her high-tech compound bow and the pouch fill with metal head arrows.

As the group begins to get into the vehicles they assign themselves to. Daryl got onto the Triumph motorcycle, adjusting himself on the seat and sitting there, waiting for everyone to get themselves settle into the vehicles.

Nakkita stares at her husband and the bike with wanting eyes before walking away. She hasn't been on the back of that motorcycle for a while and she was craving to.

"Nakkita."

Nakkita looks behind her at Carol, who giving Nakkita a gentle yet nervous smile.

"I can take Xavier for you. You're staring lovingly at the bike."

"Carol, no, you don't have to do th—"Nakkita stops talking as Carol steps forwards with her arms outstretch.

Staring at Carol with calculating eyes, Nakkita knew the woman was shy and was the warmhearted one of the group. Nakkita unstraps the harness around her and she gently holds out a sleeping Xavier to her.

"Oh, he is so precious, Nakkita. Now, go ride with your man." Carol smiles.

Nakkita smiles back, thanking the older woman before she jogs over to Daryl. He starts up the motorcycle, pulling it a bit forwards, but stops when he sees Nakkita appearing beside him.

"Where's the little man?"

"Carol is going to watch him. She must've seen how I was staring with longing at the motorcycle. It has been almost a year since I got on the back of this with you."

"Well, get on, woman."

Daryl watches Nakkita strapping her high-tech bow on top of his crossbow in the saddle bag and puts her arrow pouch over her and makes sure that the straps were snug across her chest, the arrow pouch tightly against her back. He smirks as she confidently swings her right leg over the motorcycle, sat herself down and wraps her arms around him, snugging herself up against him. Her feet came up to rest on the back pegs.

"Here we go, beautiful. I am going to be leading the pack." Daryl informs her, revving his motorcycle, shifting it into gear and then riding forwards.

As they drive by the vehicles, she sees mostly everyone going into Dale's RV and a few in Carol's old jeep. When they past the vehicles, Nakkita looks back over her shoulder to see Dale waving at her then pointing forwards, thus, Nakkita turns back around and rests her chin on her husband left shoulder.

"They're signaling that they are ready to go."

Daryl nods, slowly easing off the clutch of the bike, easing off the brakes before he hits the throttle. The Triumph motorcycle jolts forwards with quick acceleration, pulling ahead of everyone. Daryl shifts again, picking up speed and leading the group right out of the neighborhood and onto an onramp.

Once everyone was on the highway, Daryl glances back to see that everyone was trailing behind them. Daryl shift again and went open on the throttle. The engine loudly roars and the motorcycle quickly picks up speed.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later: …..**

…**.. **

The Triumph motorcycle engine was loud, especially when pulling on the throttle. The sound was echoing across the area, echoing across the back roads that will soon lead back onto a state highway. For now, they cruise along an open grassy field, avoiding large clusters of any walkers and any trouble that might come.

A smile was on Nakkita lips, loving the freedom that the bike gives. Daryl dark mahogany brown hair was getting longer, thus, a few strands of his hair was flowing backwards and brushing parts of her face.

She has shut her eyes for a few moments, enjoying the wind circulating around their bodies. Her long hair was blowing around behind her, free from any constrain such as a hair elastic.

As they kept driving along a plain grassy terrain, it took a turn onto a two lane highway. Daryl shifts the bike down making Nakkita to open her eyes and stare around with confusion, wondering what was going on.

That is when she notices ahead of them.

Up ahead on both side of the highway were clusters of vehicles. Various vehicles were litter all over the highway, even across the middle grassy island that separates the two sides of the highway.

Daryl ends up pulling a bit further of ahead of everyone else, weaving in and out of cars, trying to find large enough passages for the vehicles following behind them.

Lifting her head off his shoulder, she looks around at the abandon cars that were litter all over the highway. Her face scrunch up a bit upon seeing dead bodies within cars that haven't turn into walkers, but instead appear to be drying out. Other than cars littering the highway, various objects and trash was scatter across the pavement too.

Leaning to the left, Daryl turns the motorcycle back around and drives towards Dale's RV to inform the older man to follow the path that Daryl will be going down.

"See any way to get through?" Dale asks.

Daryl only nods his head before driving around the RV and going back ahead of everyone, leading them through the empty cars.

"This is creepy." Nakkita softly whispers into her husband ear as he weaves in and out of cars. He kept his eyes open for large paths for the vehicles that were following them to fit through.

A pop then a squeal from behind makes Nakkita to look back and see that Dale's RV has smoke coming from the engine and the vehicle wasn't moving anymore. Knowing that Daryl was concentrating on trying to find a path for all the vehicles to fit through, Nakkita taps him on the side to get his attention. Upon getting his attention, she nods her head back to which he looks back then sighs.

Pulling the motorcycle near the side of the RV, Daryl shuts it off and let's Nakkita slide off before he follow. They make way towards everyone, who was trying to figure out how to go about fixing the RV and what to do in the meantime.

Daryl pulls away from Nakkita's side to go towards a station wagon that was near them and he begins digging through its trunk since the back window was open.

"Problem Dale?"

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of—"Dale pauses in speaking as he watches how Daryl was searching through the station wagon and throwing some things out of it.

"Okay, that was dumb." Dale said, realizing that his comment was pointless because they were in an area with clusters of abandon cars that have many things in them for their needs.

Nakkita watches her husband pull something out of the vehicle and stare at it for a few seconds before throwing it off to the side of him.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Shane looks around.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl points out as he was digging some more into the station wagon and pulling out a few articles of clothing. He makes a face at the horrific designs of the clothes before dropping them near his feet, not liking what he had found.

Nakkita makes her way to Carol to take Xavier back from her and lowly thanking her. Then Nakkita makes her way towards her husband to stand beside him, watching him continue his digging through the back of the station wagon trunk.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog says, walking by them.

"Maybe some water." Carol adds in.

"Or food."

"This is a graveyard."

That last comments makes everyone to turn and stare at Lori, who was the culprit of saying this morbid comment. The way she stated the comment did make the group second guess themselves, feeling a bit bad for saying all of this, but then again, they were simply trying to survive.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Lori says, shaking her head a bit.

Everyone stands there for a few moments in silence, waiting to see who makes a move first.

"All right, all right. Here we go." T- Dog blurts out, breaking up the awkwardness atmosphere. He walks into the RV to get the containers and tubes to take gas from cars.

"Come on, y'all. Just look around and gather what you can." Shane said next, walking away with his shotgun in hands.

It was obvious that it was a graveyard of cars, but it was their lives on the line. They were feeling a bit guilty that they were doing this, but it quickly vanishes and in its place were survival instincts.

Nakkita walks beside Daryl, watching as he was opening any car that they were passing and searching through them. Nakkita glances at a car and her eyes set on a baby seat with some blood on it.

"Oh my." She whispers, holding Xavier closer to her.

"Don't look." Daryl whispers to her, pulling her away from the horrifying scene and walking further into the pathway of abandon vehicles.

He pulls out his hunter knife and he begins to open a few vehicles gas cap then looking behind them. Walking over, T-Dog begins to siphon fuel from the cars that Daryl pop the gas cap off.

Walking a bit away from the two, Nakkita makes her way to a van that appears to be a delivery vehicle. She lean forwards to peek through the crack tinted windows. She reaches out and pulls at the handle, but it was lock making her to lowly growl.

"Daryl."

"Yeah?"

"Hold Xavier." Nakkita says, handing their sleeping little one into his arms.

Nakkita pulls off her sweatshirt to leave her in her black wife beater, and she begins to wrap her sweatshirt around her right arm.

"Beautiful, what are you—"

Daryl stops talking as Nakkita slams her wrap up elbow and forearm through the crack glass window of the van, causing it to give out underneath the strong force and shatter into millions of glittering diamonds of glass. She then reaches inside, unlocking the van and moving to the back door to slide it open. Once open, she looks at her husband with a smirk as she sees his mouth slightly agape with awe and there was desire in his eyes.

"Ta da." Nakkita poses in front of the open van door, tossing him her sweatshirt. He catches it with his free hand while he held Xavier in his other arm.

"If the others weren't around, I believe that I would be having you on the ground because that really turned me on."

This makes her to laugh before she slowly enters the van. She begins searching around it, seeing that it was indeed a delivery van and it was actually really clean inside. There was a clipboard on the floor with papers making her to pick it up and begin reading it, seeing it was an invoice of the items that were within the van's back.

"Invoice of items." Nakkita mutters, tossing the clipboard out of the van before moving to the stack of boxes. Pulling out her hunting knife from her right boot, she slices through the tape on top of the box and rips the box open to see what was inside.

"Fuck yes!"

"What?" Daryl pokes his head in the van, seeing what Nakkita was getting excited about.

He watches as Nakkita turns to him with a box full of jars that held all sorts of various flavors of baby food. A smile came onto his face, seeing that Nakkita has hit the jackpot for their son. The van was in their favor as it was holding some baby items, such as food and diapers.

She begins to open other boxes, seeing that it held some bags of beef jerky, chips and some other bags of snacks. As Nakkita was exploring the van, about to open another box, Daryl was looking around outside where he sees Rick waving at them to get underneath the vehicles with a frighten look upon his face.

Daryl knew something was wrong, thus, he pokes his head back into the van to stare at the excited Nakkita going through another box.

"Nakkita get out now."

"What? Why?"

"Get that sexy ass out of the van, now!"

Hearing his frantic and commanding voice, she immediately pulls herself out of the van. Before Nakkita could ask him what the hell was wrong, Daryl was pulling her over towards a utility vehicle.

"Get under it now."

"Daryl what is—"

"There are walkers coming. A lot of them. Now get under there, Nakkita."

Nakkita eyes went wide before she listens to his command. She slides underneath the vehicle, holding her arms out to take Xavier from him and holds the little one close to her chest.

Daryl stares around, seeing the top of walkers' heads coming their way. He looks behind him to see already dead bodies of rotting and drying up bodies and getting an idea. Grabbing two of the dead bodies, he drags them over to where Nakkita and Xavier were, placing the bodies at the sides of the vehicle to mask their scent as a precaution act.

"Daryl, what—"

"Stay there. Don't speak, don't move or do anything. I'll be fine." Daryl tells her before he quickly jogs away.

As Nakkita holds Xavier close, she begins to feel him moving more than usual making her to know that he was arousing from his nap. She lays her lips on his forehead, shutting her eyes as she hears the familiar walker growls, moaning and their feet scraping across the pavement.

Keeping her lips on Xavier's forehead, her eyes slowly open to see pairs of walkers' feet slowly dragging by. Pulling her lips away from Xavier's forehead, she tries to look around with frantic eyes, trying to see if she could locate any signs of Daryl, but only seeing walker after walker going by.

Looking down at Xavier with her eyes, she sees that he was staring back at her with those artic blue eyes. Laying her lips back on his forehead to keep not only him calm, but herself too. She was praying in her head that Xavier doesn't make any sort of sound or movement that could give up their location.

The time felt like forever as Nakkita lays there with Xavier press close to her chest. There wasn't any more pair of walker feet walking by making her to wonder if the close was clear.

But soon enough, the dead bodies that Daryl place around the utility was move away and Daryl was staring at her. A relief breath escapes from her upon seeing him. She moves a bit towards him, handing him Xavier before pulling herself out from beneath the vehicle and standing up straight before Daryl.

"Where the hell did they come from and in a pack like that?" Nakkita says, not believing what had just happen a few moments ago.

"I know. I'm wondering the same damn thing." Daryl says, holding Xavier close to him and checking him over, only seeing a smile coming onto Xavier's lips.

"And he still smiles." Daryl whispers with a small grin making Nakkita to grin too.

Though it was short lived when a scream echo throughout the highway. Daryl quickly hands Xavier over to Nakkita before running into the direction of the scream. Nakkita quickly follows; jogging after him and watching him get his crossbow ready with a bolt in place. Xavier was letting out small giggles as he was enjoying being bounce a bit in Nakkita's arms as she jogs.

Soon, she stops as she comes upon the group gathering around a section of the highway's guardrail.

"What's going on?" Nakkita asks, looking at everyone and seeing if everyone was presence. But as she takes count, she notices that two were missing from their group.

"Two walkers went after her!" Carol sobs, shaking her head.

"Who!" Daryl snaps, staring over the guardrail with the others and staring at the tree line that led into a heavily vegetation woods.

"My baby." Carol weakly answers causing Lori to pull the older woman into her arms.

"Rick's out there." Lori informs everyone, holding Carol close and rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

"Can this get any better? Can we have a break for a little while?" Nakkita mumbles, shaking her head and then gently bouncing Xavier in her arms to keep him happy and not sense the sadden mood.

Daryl looks over at Nakkita, taking his small family in before looking back at the tree line with his crossbow ready in his hands. He was ready for anything that wasn't Sophia or Rick to come out of the woods.

Hearing a rustling sound, Daryl slightly raises his crossbow, but lowers it as Rick comes running out from the woods with blood on his white t-shirt. His eyes were frantically looking around then at them as he begins to walk up the grassy hill that leads up to the highway.

"Where is she?" Nakkita was the first to ask Rick while keeping Xavier press close to her.

"I-I—she's isn't here?"

"Oh god." Nakkita whispers, looking over at Daryl and seeing a frown coming onto his face. He looks at her and shakes his head, not believing that this was happening to them either.

Daryl steps up beside Nakkita and the two look down at their seven month old son. They were instantly thinking of how Xavier will be by their side twenty-four seven, no matter what his age was.

The Dixon couple sure as hell didn't want to experience the situation that Carol was going through at this moment.

No way in hell was that going to happen.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter! Sorry for the wait! I have been focusing on my other stories on this profile and my other one.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

**Thank You! **


End file.
